¿Bien o mal?
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Shaoran un ex-demonio, el cual trata de enmendar su error y busca el perdón de Dios y su misión es salvar a Sakura de la obscuridad, pero las cosas se complicaran y tanto él como ella se debatirán entre que es lo que esta bien o mal.
1. prólogo I

_Lo sé, ni siquiera he terminado mis otros fics y ya empiezo con otro, pero esta idea no me dejaba en paz y tenía que escribirla, no creo que sea tan larga tal vez se de unos 12 capítulos cuando mucho o menos, tal vez si se llegara a dar el caso un poquito más largo, pero no lo creo ya que ya he pensado el final._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bien o mal?<strong>

**Prólogo I**

Una pequeña de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños despertó al sentir olor a quemado y humo, extrañada la niña miro a todos lados en busca de padre o su hermano, se levanto de su cama dispuesta a buscar a su padre y a su hermano, pero algo no estaba bien había mucho humo que provenía de fuera de su puerta, así que curiosa la abrió, pero tan pronto la abrió se arrepintió, fuera de su cuarto había mucho fuego y humo, asustada grito a su padre y a su hermano, pero estos nunca respondieron, trato de buscarlos por la casa pero el fuego y el humo se lo impedían, una vez que la desesperación y el miedo se apoderaron de ella corrió y grito en busca de una salida, pero era como si todo estuviera perdido, ella ya no veía nada más que humo y fuego, que pronto comenzaron a asfixiarla, miro a su alrededor mientras las cristalinas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, pidió ayuda pero nadie la escucho, resignada a morir en medio del fuego se acurruco y cerró los ojos, pidiendo manantialmente por alguien que la salvara.

-¡alguien ayúdeme!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero nuevamente nadie contesto, las lagrimas salieron como cataratas de sus ojos, había rogado y gritado hasta el cansancio, pero aun así nadie la había escuchado, se sentía abandonada, ni siquiera sabía que había pasado con su hermano y su padre ¿a caso la habían abandonado? Mil y un preguntas más pasaban por su mente, mientras el dolor tanto físico y emocional la consumía por completo.

Pero de repente de entre el fuego "algo" salio, ella tuvo miedo al ver una horrible sombra en el piso, era algo que no parecía humano y de repente a pesar de que las llamas consumían la casa la parte se torno fría, el miedo la hizo hacerse un pequeño ovillo en el suelo, pero de repente esa horrible figura desapareció dándole paso a la silueta de un hombre que se acercaba a ella, por un segundo pensó que se trataba de su padre que había regresado por ella, esperanzada alzo la vista encontrándose con una persona desconocida para ella.

-tranquila-dijo una voz un poco ronca, ella miro al hombre que tenía enfrente y decidió confiar en él.

Nunca entendió por qué si siempre se le había dicho que no hablara con extraños, le puso tanta confianza a ese hombre, tal vez era la situación en la que se encontraba o que era la única persona que parecía a ver querido salvarla, pero ese hombre le dio mucha confianza.

-¿eres un ángel?-pregunto con inocencia.

-no-respondió secamente esa voz, sintió como alguien la cargaba en sus brazos y la sacaba de ese horrible lugar.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos hasta que sintió que esa persona la bajo cuidadosamente al piso, ella lo miro, parecía un hombre tan alto como su padre, pero por la oscuridad de la noche no podía verle la cara.

-gracias-dijo al notar que estaba a salvo.

-no deberías de agradecerme- parecía que en su voz había un poco de culpa, pero la pequeña no pareció notarlo.

-¿mi familia me abandono?-pregunto con tristeza.

-no-respondió secamente una vez más-escucha, se que aun eres muy pequeña pero a partir de ahora debes ser fuerte, tu familia ya no está-le dijo en un tono frio pero comprensivo.

-pero ¿en donde están?-pregunto la niña de ojos verdes.

-eso es algo que yo no te puedo contestar-respondió el hombre tratando de alejarse de la pequeña.

-¿Quién eres?-insistió la niña, el hombre no parecía muy hablador y ella no quería quedarse sola.

-eso tampoco te lo puedo contestar-dijo el hombre.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto una vez más la niña-yo me llamo Sakura.

El hombre la miro y se compadeció de ella, no podía decirle eso tampoco, estaba prohibido, decir su nombre, sería como darle una pistola a un asesino para que lo matara. Luego recordó lo que había hecho, él era el culpable de las desgracias de esa pequeña e inocente niña.

-no puedo decirte mi nombre, pero te daré una pista de lo que soy-pareció meditar sus palabras un segundo-soy ese ser al que todos temen-dicho esto desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

La niña miro en dirección a donde ese hombre había desaparecido, se sentía confundida.

-¿ser al que todos temen?-pregunto en voz baja-yo no te temo-susurro y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y miro al cielo-gracias por salvarme-dijo viendo al cielo despejado.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno hasta aquí este prólogo, espero que les guste esta historia, me voy porque ya van a dar las 3:00 a.m. y tengo mucho sueño, mañana prometo subir el siguiente prólogo que ya tengo escrito.<em>


	2. prólogo II

_Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo prólogo, espero que les guste._

_Los personajes de Card captor Sakura no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bien o mal?<strong>

**Prólogo II**

La noche caía con su singular silencio, pero esta no era una noche cualquiera, esta era una noche en donde una peculiar pelea se desarrollaba en medio de toda la oscuridad.

Un estruendoso sonido rompió ese silencio, seguido por algunos rugidos como si de bestias se tratase, y de entre toda la oscuridad una extraña figura se distinguía, esta no era una figura humana, tenía unas largas alas como de murciélago y unas extrañas pesuñas que causaban un extraño sonido cuando tocaban el piso, su forma era como la de un animal, de su boca se podía distinguir como unos colmillos sobresalían, parecidos a los de un vampiro y tenía unos grandes cuernos. Pero lo que más distinguía a este extraño ser eran las graves heridas en su cuerpo, de las que salía sangre a borbotones, la cual caía al piso y parecía desvanecerse a su contacto.

La lluvia comenzó a caer estrepitosamente sobre la tierra mojando todo a su paso, incluyendo a la singular bestia, los fuertes sonidos de los relámpagos hacían que las pocas personas que estuvieran fuera de su casa entraran a esta. Lo que parecieron lanzas estuvieron a punto de darle a este extraño ser, el cual corría desesperado en busca de algún refugio.

El dolor aumentaba a cada paso que daba pero no importaba, lo único en lo que su mente podía pensar era en llegar a _ese_ lugar, el cansancio se hacía presente ante cada paso y sus heridas se abrían aun más haciendo que el dolor fuera creciendo. Sabía de antemano que no importaba la gravedad de sus heridas, el nunca podría morir. La desesperación aumentaba con cada centímetro que recorría, lo cual parecía hacer estragos en su juicio, tenía que llegar a _ese_ lugar antes de que lo atraparan. El sabía lo que pasaría si lo llegaban a atrapar, sabía que tendría que pagar el precio por traicionar a los de su especie, pero aun así decidió correr el riesgo, sabía lo que le esperaba en cuanto lo atrapasen, pero la lluvia no parecía ayudar mucho en encontrar ese lugar.

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaba otra bestia salió de entre unos arbustos y lo intercepto antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Entre el sonido del agua cayendo y los truenos, los rugidos de los extraños seres mejor conocidos como demonios destacaban a esa tenebrosa noche. A pesar de que estaba herido aún seguía siendo uno de los demonios más poderosos que había en el infierno, así que no tuvo mucho problema para quitarse de encima a aquel demonio inferior a él. Continúo su recorrido hasta la iglesia, esa era su única salvación.

Entre la lluvia pudo divisar el gran edificio cerca, así que aumento su velocidad. Pese a que la distancia que le faltaba era pequeña sintió como si la iglesia se alejara más de él. Miro las grandes puertas de esta, estaban cerradas, pero a él pareció no importarle mucho, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba embistió a estas las cuales se abrieron causando un estridente golpe que hizo eco en la iglesia vacía.

Entro con cautela, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en sus heridas al entrar, ese era un lugar prohibido para seres como él, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera entrar en eso lugares, de hecho algo que los humanos no sabían era la facilidad con la que los demonios se infiltraban en lugares como esos, porque era más fácil persuadir a las personas que sentía amor y fe que a una persona que carecía de estos, utilizando lo último que le quedaban de fuerzas llego a la parte donde estaba una gran imagen de Dios, la miro y entonces fue cuando perdió todas las pocas-casi nulas-fuerzas que le quedaban. Tomo una forma humana a excepción de sus cuernos y cayó al piso, trato de regular su reparación.

-perdón-dijo en susurro casi inaudible.

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia, a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía cada vez más débil, miro una vez más la imagen, las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, el dolor y el verdadero arrepentimiento aparecieron, dando paso a un nuevo sentimiento de los pocos que alguna vez había experimentado, tristeza. Comenzó por pedir perdón por haber traicionado alguna vez el bien, y siguió por pedir perdón por todas las cosas horribles que había hecho.

-se que no merezco tu perdón-dijo con voz débil-se que tal vez ni siquiera me escuches, pero realmente necesitaba hacer esto, estoy dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias de mis actos, supongo que una eternidad siendo torturado no será suficiente ¿eh?-la vista se le comenzaba a nublar y sintió como todo le daba vueltas.

Trato de divisar una vez más la imagen, pero su cuerpo ya no resistía, con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza junto las manos y comenzó a rezar. En cuanto termino de rezar escucho el sonido de las pisadas de los demás demonios que iban por él, y una última lágrima se deslizo por su rostro.

-hasta aquí llegaste Shaoran-dijo una de las bestias acercándose a él y dispuesto a seguir torturándolo-nos has traicionado-la voz tétrica hacía eco en la enorme iglesia.

-aun no los he traicionado del todo-dijo el chico tomando sus cuernos y arrancándolos ante la asombrada mirada de los demonios que recién acababan de llegar.

-pero que imbécil eres- dijo el demonio que estaba frente a él dándole una patada en el estomago.

-nunca había visto una cosa más estúpida-dijo riendo y golpeándolo cada vez más fuerte-sufrirás las consecuencias-grito aplastándole la cara.

-eso no es lo único que voy a hacer-respondió la débil voz, de lo que ahora parecía un humano, con un chasquido de dedos prendió fuego a lo que antes eran su cuernos.

-eso es más estúpido que un suicidio-dijo con desprecio el demonio, mientras veía como el fuego comenzaba a quemar al demonio llamado Shaoran.

Mientras que Shaoran sentía como el calor lo consumía, sabía que él era inmortal, pero todo tiene un talón de Aquiles y para él ese era el suyo, para todo demonio su nombre, el agua bendita y una gran fe era lo que los podía destrozar, pero entre ellos, lo único que tenía ese poder era quemar sus cuernos. Sintió como la oscuridad lo invadió por completo, y mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras tanto los demás demonios miraban como el fuego extrañamente se comenzaba a disipar hasta apagarse.

-¿pero qué mierda…?-dijo el demonio que estaba frente al chico-muy bien imbécil tuviste suerte esta vez, pero eso no significa que te vamos a dejar en paz-dijo haciendo crecer sus garras y luego se dispuso a atravesar al chico que estaba inconsciente en el piso.

-veamos si tu dios te salva de esta-dijo uno de los demonio que observaba la escena y se disponía a atacar también. Pero su acción fue interceptada por una flecha que se interpuso en su paso.

-¿pero qué mierda está pasando aquí?- refunfuño el demonio.

-¡no se atrevan a tocarlo!- exclamo una voz que retumbo en toda la iglesia, seguida de un gran brillo.

-no puede ser-dijo uno de los demonios asustado.

-es Yue-dijo otro de los demonios.

-ninguno de ustedes se atreva a tocar a este ser-su voz era fría dando a entender que no estaba jugando.

-pero si él es un traidor-reprocho el demonio que estaba más cerca del chico-no creo que seas capaz de salvar a un traidor como él-dijo en un tono de burla.

-traidor o no, yo no soy quien lo ha juzgado-dijo acercándose al demonio llamado Shaoran.

-valla pero que bajo han caído, perdonar a un ser como él-dijo señalando al chico inconsciente.

-eso no les incumbe-dijo tratando de tomar al chico, pero el demonio se interpuso.

-no te lo llevaras, él es nuestra presa-dijo poniéndose enfrente.

-si antes tendrás que pelear por…-una flecha que cayó directamente junto a su pie lo hizo callarse.

Yue se acerco a paso lento hasta donde estaba el chico y lo cargo, ante la mirada molesta de los demás demonios, todos ellos no podían hacer nada, si se acercaban seguramente terminarían rostizados o alguna cosa peor.

-tuviste suerte-dijo Yue en un susurro al chico que tenia yacía en sus brazos, para luego desaparecer dejando atrás un gran brillo que deslumbro a todos los demonios presentes.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno hasta ahí el segundo prólogo, espero que les allá gustado y espero actualizar pronto.<em>

_Para los que lean mis otras fics la razón por la cual no había actualizado era porque no tenía internet T.T, fueron más de 2 horribles emanas sin nada de internet._


	3. Un nuevo destino

_Sé que muchos no entienden que tiene que ver un prólogo con el otro, pero pronto verán conforme vaya avanzando la historia todo se irá revelando y lo entenderán todo._

* * *

><p><em>El <em>_**destino **__es el poder sobrenatural inevitable e ineludible que, según se cree, guía la vida humana y la de cualquier ser a un fin no escogido de forma necesaria y fatal, en forma opuesta a la del __libre albedrío __o __libertad, ¿pero sera posible cambiarlo?_

**Un nuevo destino**

Pudo escuchar a lo lejos una especie de aleteos. Comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco, trato de ver algo pero sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la luz así que los volvió a cerrar, estaba sobre algo blando muy acolchonado, tanto que parecía que si saltaba sobre esto seguramente brincaría. Una sonrisa apareció ante este pensamiento. Pero eso no era lo único que tenía ese extraño lugar en el que se encontraba, sino que también se sentía como si estuviera sobre un algodón de azúcar.

Todos los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez vivió llegaron a su mente de golpe, el dolor, los demonios que amenazaban con torturarlo por toda la eternidad, el fuego.

Se levanto en un brusco movimiento provocando un gran dolor en las heridas que antes había recibido, lo que provoco que un quejido saliera de sus labios.

-no te muevas o tus heridas se abrirán-le dijo una extraña voz, mientras sentía como lo sujetaba para que no se levantara.

Abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de ver algo, pero se sentía realmente desorientado, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía una fuerte punzada en esta.

-te dije que no te movieras-regaño dulcemente la misma voz.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto sujetando su cabeza, tratando de hacer que el dolor disminuyera.

-bueno estas en el lugar donde muchos quisieran estar-respondió esa voz, que por alguna extraña razón pareció hacérsele conocida de otro lado-en el cielo-dijo al notar que el chico no parecía adivinar.

-¿en el cielo?-pregunto completamente aturdido ¿cómo había llegado ahí? No recordaba nada después de haber prendido fuego a sus cuernos.

-bueno tuviste suerte, Yue llego antes de que te hicieran más daño-dijo esa extraña voz.

El decidió abrir los ojos para mirar a la persona que estaba hablando con él. Al abrirlos se encontró con una chica vestida de enfermera, con unas grandes alas de ángel y con el cabello largo sujetado en dos largas coletas, sus ojos eran color ámbar, casi rojos, y por alguna extraña razón esa imagen se le hizo muy familiar.

-¿Yue?-pregunto al escuchar ese nombre, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-si Yue, se que suena extraño ¿no?

-¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?-pregunto llevándose una mano para sentir que efectivamente sus cuernos no estaban.

-bueno pues digamos que se compadecieron al ver la manera en la que pediste perdón-le dijo la chica sentándose junto a él.

-y… ¿exactamente quién eres?-le pregunto al notar que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquella extraña chica.

-¡oh lo siento!...no me he presentado. Me llamo Meiling y soy un ángel enfermera-le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, que el demonio pareció agradecer, al menos alguien no lo trataría mal.

-mi nombre es…-pero antes de que pudiera decirlo ella lo interrumpió.

-Xiao Lang, ya lo sé-le dijo-¿te han dicho que haces muchas preguntas?-le dijo al notar todas las preguntas que el chico le había dicho.

-es que me siento realmente confundido, todo en mi cabeza está muy enredado, no comprendo nada de lo que está pasando-respondió algo frustrado el chico.

-es lógico al perder tus cuernos también perdiste gran parte de tus recuerdos-menciono la chica con un deje de tristeza-pero aun conservas tus recuerdos más recientes-le explico.

-ya veo…-dijo él con frialdad, parecía que volvía a ser el mismo Shaoran de antes conforme los minutos pasaban-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?.

-un mes-dijo la chica como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¡¿Un mes?-pregunto sobresaltado, cosa que fue un grave error porque otra punzada ataco su cabeza-mierda-susurro en un quejido.

-era broma-dijo la enfermera con una pequeña risita-solo has estado 2 días aquí-le dijo ella-escucha se que la costumbre de maldecir y decir groserías no se te quitara en un día, pero deberías de controlarte, porque aquí las cosas son muy diferentes-le dijo ella mientras veía como el chico trataba de cubrirse de la luz.

-¿por qué tienen a un ángel enfermera?, sí se supone que los que llegan aquí son solo espíritus, ya no sienten dolor-pregunto el castaño al sentir que el dolor había disminuido.

-bueno eso es porque no todos los que llegan aquí son espíritus o por algo estas aquí ¿no?-le explico la chica-escucha tengo cosas que hacer así que espero que te quedes quieto y no te esfuerces mucho-le dijo el ángel saliendo de la habitación y dejando al demonio solo.

El demonio miro a su alrededor, estaba en una cama que parecía ser una nube, miro el piso que era igual, definitivamente el cielo podía ser más predecible de lo que él pensaba.

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar más cosas, pero solo podía recordar el momento en que traiciono a los demonios y estos lo hirieron y persiguieron, antes de eso todo era muy confuso. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había traicionado a los demonios, solo recordaba que los había traicionado.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios. Se sentía confundido, no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, ¿realmente lo habían perdonado?.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios y la debilidad de su cuerpo pareció hacer estragos en él porque sintió los parpados pesados y un gran cansancio, cerró los ojos para adentrarse al mundo de los sueños.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Mientras tanto en la tierra, una joven de ojos verdes caminaba cabizbaja por la calle, divagando en sus pensamientos, para detenerse en un pequeño parque cerca de un lago para después dirigir su mirada al cielo.

-los odio-dijo con expresión molesta y dolida hablo al cielo.

Miro sus muñecas las cuales estaban vendadas. Otro intento fallido pensó mientras tomaba su camino a casa, seguramente su prima Tomoyo se molestaría mucho cuando se enterara de lo que trato de hacer.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí un ser extraño la observaba con una sonrisa cargada de maldad.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Mientras en el cielo se discutía sobre el futuro del demonio que se encontraba herido.

-¿Qué piensa hacer con él?-pregunto Yue con su expresión serena.

-tengo buenos planes para él-dijo Dios observando al demonio que dormía plácidamente en la cama de nubes.

-me alegra lo que hará por ella-dijo una mujer de ojos verdes y con un hermoso cabello que caía por su espalda-después de todo es mi hija-dijo la mujer acercándose a Shaoran.

-Sé que eso ayudara a ambos-dijo Dios también acercándose a Shaoran-pero por ahora hay que dejarlo que se recupere-dijo alejándose del demonio.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Shaoran despertó sintiéndose casi recuperado, miro sus brazos y las otras heridas, ahora no era más que unos simples rasguños, mientras que otras se habían desvanecido completamente.

-veo que ya estás bien-dijo Meiling.

-si-respondió frio, al parecer su personalidad también había regresado.

-quieren hablar contigo-dijo Meiling al demonio que la miraba detenidamente.

-bien hablare con ellos-contesto levantándose de la cama.

Camino un poco y se encontró con muchos ángeles viéndolo asombrados, pero enfrente de ellos estaban Yue y Kerberos que lo miraban acercarse al señor de los cielos, una vez que llego con él le lanzo una mirada sin emoción alguna.

-¡arrodíllate!-le ordeno Yue, pero fue abruptamente detenido por la mano de su superior.

-bien Shaoran-comenzó Dios-eres un ser que ha cometido miles de pecados, has lastimado personas y nos has desafiado creyéndote superior a nosotros-Shaoran solo se mantenía al margen con su expresión seria y sin sentimientos-y hace casi dos noches traicionaste a los mismos de tu especie para salvar a varias personas-Shaoran mantuvo la misma expresión-y luego rogaste por piedad para después arrancarte tus cuernos y quemarlos-continuó al no tener respuesta por parte de él.

-yo realmente estoy arrepentido de las cosas que hice en el pasado-dijo viendo directamente a los ojos a dios.

-las cosas que hiciste no se pueden remediar con solo pedir perdón, para ello tendrás que resolver misiones-Dijo dios ante la atenta mirada de los ángeles que observaban todo-y ya tenemos asignada tu primera misión-le dijo acercándose cada vez más a él-todos los demás pueden retirarse-le dijo a todos los ángeles que antes observaban, los cuales ahora se dispersaban y se alejaban del lugar.

-¿Qué clase de misiones?-pregunto con tono frio.

-bueno eso ya lo veras, pero primero tengo que entregarte algo-le dijo sacando algo parecido a un reloj-extiende tu brazo-le dijo al demonio, que lo extendió sin chistar.

-¿qué esto?-pregunto al ver lo que parecía un reloj de pulsera en su muñeca-¿un reloj?-pregunto al ver que en la pequeña pantalla no había ninguna hora marcada.

-no, es algo que te ayudara a estabilizarte, ya que sin tus cuernos solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu existencia acabe-explico.

-así que esto me ayudara a que mi energía no desaparezca-más que un pregunta era una afirmación.

-así es-respondió amablemente-pero no solo eso, también es un contador de las misiones y buenas acciones que cumplas, además de que nos ayudara a mantenerte vigilado-dijo de manera indiferente.

Shaoran pensó en protestar, pero al final decidió quedarse callado, después de todo ¿qué podría decir? El no era más que un traidor, tanto para el reino divino como lo era para el infierno.

-tu primera y más importante misión será salvar a una chica llamada Sakura Kinomoto de 17 años, que a su corta edad ya ha tratado de suicidarse 3 veces y además trabaja prostituyéndose-hizo una corta pausa- pero eso no es lo importante, si no el hecho de que ha perdido la fe y que es buscada por algunos demonios, que seguramente debes de conocer-dijo mostrándole en el reloj algunas fotos de la chica.

-¿salvarla de los demonio?-pregunto Shaoran confundido.

-en parte, pero también de que caiga más en la obscuridad- siguió con la explicación-pero bueno toquemos un punto importante-hizo una larga pausa, mirando a Shaoran-has dejado de ser un demonio.

Aunque la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría no lo demostró y trato de no demostrarlo, bueno se suponía que ya debía de saberlo, pero algo en él se sentía incomodo con ello.

-entonces ¿Qué soy?-pregunto una vez que el golpe de realidad había llegado a él.

-por ahora solo parte de tu energía sigue intacta, pero aun está en peligro de desaparecer, es por eso que se te dio el contador, pero eso no quiere decir que ya estés a salvo, por eso se te asignara un cuerpo humano en la tierra, porque estas tan débil que seguramente si bajaras así te desintegrarías-le explico viendo como la expresión del ahora ex-demonio cambiaba a una sorprendida.

-un cuerpo humano-susurro-pero para eso tendría que volver a nacer o simplemente entrar en el cuerpo de algún humano, pero ya no tengo ningún poder ya que he dejado de ser un demonio.

-bueno es por eso que tendrás el cuerpo de un chico al cual ha llegado su hora-unos expedientes aparecieron en sus manos.

-pero…-antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido.

-tienes que decirle que ya es hora y una vez que salga de su cuerpo entraras tú ¿entendiste?-pregunto dándole los expedientes.

-si-contesto abriendo los expedientes para leerlos-esta es la chica a la que debo de ayudar y él es el chico del que tomare el cuerpo ¿no es así?-pregunto al ver las fotos y leer lo que decían los expedientes.

-así es, pero eso no es lo único…-el ex-demonio dirigió su mirada al rey de los cielos-a pesar de que dejaste de ser un demonio la energía cantidad de energía que sigue intacta te puede dar parte de los poderes que tenias antes, pero entre más las uses comenzaras a desaparecer o puede que vuelvas a ser un demonio si no la llegas a controlar.

-así que si no uso mí poder correctamente desapareceré o volveré ser lo que era antes-dijo el muchacho en tono frio e indiferente.

-por esa razón se te asignara un guía-dijo mientras aparecía otro expediente en sus manos.

-¿un guía?-pregunto el chico algo molesto, él no necesitaba niñeras para que lo cuidaran, la situación comenzaba a hartarlo, ¿por qué mierda tenía que soportar todo eso?, después de todo el era uno de los seres más poderosos del inferno, y eso lo había comprobado cuando supo que podía tener sus poderes y volver a ser un demonio.

Por un minuto sintió que debía quemar todos los expedientes que estaban en sus manos y mandar todo a la mierda. Pero una parte de su ser (tal vez su sentido común) le decía que debía quedarse ahí y obedecer o desaparecería. Además de todo lo que había hecho para ser aceptado y -casi- perdonado, no era momento para botar todo su esfuerzo a la basura solo porque su soberbia y orgullo le decían que él no tenía porque seguir órdenes de nadie.

-su nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa-le dijo dándole el otro expediente-él fue un demonio al igual que tú-le explico al ver como el chico leía el expediente.

-su nombre me es familiar-dijo Shaoran tratando de recordar algo en su muy dañada memoria-creo que recuerdo algo, ¿acaso no fue un demonio muy poderoso que al igual que yo traiciono a los demonios?-pregunto, cuando algunas imágenes llegaron a su mente, aquel suceso se le hacía familiar, sabía que lo había escuchado antes en el infierno.

-así es, él será quien te ayude durante tu estadía en la tierra.

-ya veo-dijo el mirando al suelo.

-ahora que sabes cuál es tu misión partirás a la tierra, tienes que cumplir un total de 100 buenas acciones antes de regresar, por cada buena acción que cumplas el contador te dará energía y te ayudara a no desaparecer-explico señalando a lo que parecía un reloj en la muñeca de Shaoran.

-¿esto contara mis buenas acciones?-pregunto viendo su muñeca.

-si y cada vez que quieras contactarnos tienes que presionar el botón azul-le dijo señalando un botón al lado del contador.

-bien-dijo el chico preparado para marcharse-pero se detuvo de golpe-¿Cómo puedo llamarte?-pregunto con su mirada chocolate puesta en Dios.

-puedes llamarme Clow-dijo y un gran silencio se formo en el lugar.

-bien, en ese caso me iré- respondió el chico, a partir de ahora su vida cambiaria para siempre.

**ooooooOoooooo**

En la cama de un hospital se encontraba recostado un chico, él cual estaba lleno de tubos y agujas. Aunque no lo pareciera su alma sufría, su alma sentía que ya no podía seguir ahí, día tras día era la misma rutina, escuchar a algún doctor o a una enfermera hablar, tratar de gritar, decirles que lo desconectaran que él ya no podía más, pero no podía, no importaba cuanto se esforzara, todo era un sueño del cual no podía despertar. Sintió una suave brisa entrar por la ventana, a pesar de no poder ver nada pudo escuchar unos pasos cerca de él, aunque al principio pensó que era una enfermera o un doctor, pero al escuchar los paso más cerca de él, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de ninguno de estos.

-¡abre los ojos!-le dijo una voz de manera brusca.

-pero no puedo-dijo bajito.

-claro que puedes, ahora hazlo-ordeno una vez más la voz y el obedeció.

Conforme los fue abriendo se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en su cuerpo, si no junto de este, al principio se asusto, pero luego comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

-voy a morir-dijo con cierta tristeza.

-sí-contesto la persona que le había hablado.

Dirigió su mirada a esa persona y se encontró a un hombre de ojos chocolate y cabellera castaña, parecía un hombre de unos 24 o 26 años, su mirada era fría y en cierto modo obscuro, pero para él parecía un ángel que venía a alejarlo de su sufrimiento.

-gracias-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no deberías de agradecerme-dijo el ex-demonio con la mirada en el piso, como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo-¿acaso no estás triste porque ya te tienes que ir?-pregunto viendo al chico que negó con la cabeza.

-no, yo me siento realmente feliz, si continuo así enloqueceré, cada día que pasa es la peor tortura que he vivido, simplemente me he resignado, hace mucho tiempo que he muerto-dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-ya veo-dijo en un susurro-las puertas del cielo están abiertas para ti-le dijo haciéndose a un lado, mostrándole la luz-primero tendrás que cruzar el túnel y después abras llegado-le dijo mientras veía como la mirada del chico se iluminaba y caminaba a paso lento a la luz que estaba cerca de él, pasando junto a Shaoran.

-¡espera!-lo detuvo Shaoran.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el chico.

-antes de que te vayas necesito que me des permiso para quedarme en tu cuerpo.

-claro, puedes hacerlo-le dijo el chico-este es mi agradecimiento por librarme de mi tortura-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿tienes alguien especial del que te quieras despedir?-pregunto viendo a los ojos al chico que pronto partiría.

-no-respondió secamente-toda mi familia murió en el accidente en el que quede así-dijo señalando su cuerpo.

-¿y no tenias amigos?-pregunto y el chico solo negó con la cabeza-¿novia?-insistió, después de todo no quería llevarse una sorpresa cuando tomara el cuerpo del chico.

-ella me engaño con mi mejor amigo poco antes del accidente y nunca volví a sabe más de ella- dijo el chico antes de irse.

Shaoran trato de detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde el chico se había ido. Un extraño sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro al cuerpo del chico, la maquina que estaba junto él, decía que su alma ya se había marchado, era obvio que ya estaba muerto.

Los doctores entraron y trataron de reanimarlo, Shaoran aprovecho la oportunidad para entrar en cuerpo del chico.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Sakura caminaba por las obscuras calles de la ciudad con su vestido corto y sus tacones altos, vio las luces de un coche acercarse y parar junto a ella, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, después de todo esta sería una larga noche.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Shaoran comenzó a abrir los ojos, la luz le molestaba un poco, movió su mano tratando de cubrirse de esta, pero los cables que tenía le impidieron la acción, soltó un gruñido ante esto.

-esto están molesto-dijo, su voz sonaba diferente, era un poco más aniñada, volvió a gruñir molesto.

Shaoran miro a su alrededor, era un hospital, hace tanto que no pisaba un hospital que se le hacía incomodo estar ahí. Escucho la puerta abrirse, seguido del sonido de una bandeja caerse al piso. Volteo la mirada y vio a una enfermera que lo miraba sorprendida.

-¡no puede ser!-grito la enfermera casi dejándolo sordo-¡ha despertado!-volvió a gritar saliendo de la habitación.

Shaoran miro molesto a la dirección en que la enfermera que acababa de salir, ¿por qué tenía que hacer tanto escándalo?

-mire doctor, le dije que ya había despertado-dijo la enfermera señalándolo.

-joven Daichi-dijo acercándose a él.

-¿Daichi?-pregunto, había olvidado preguntarle su nombre al chico que se fue.

-así es joven Mazuka Daichi, nunca pensamos que fuera a despertar-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Shaoran los miro molesto, odiaba tanto que la gente llorara, ¿acaso lo conocían?

-no entiendo de que habla-fue honesto-¿quién es usted?-pregunto cuando el doctor lo abrazo.

-acaso no me recuerdas-dijo el doctor con tristeza.

Shaoran se quedo callado, si contestaba que no recordaba nada, lo diagnosticarían con amnesia y eso no le convenía si quería salir pronto de ese hospital.

-bueno eso no importa por el momento-dijo el doctor abrazándolo una vez más.

Shaoran no comprendía lo que pasaba ¿quién mierda era ese tipo? Se reprocho mentalmente por no haber detenido al chico un poco más de tiempo, según lo que él sabía alguien llegaría a proporcionarle la información necesaria, si no mal lo recordaba la persona que haría eso sería su _guía _Eriol Hiraguizawa.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Eriol miro su reloj eran las 11:30 a.m. faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, dirigió su vista a la foto del muchacho que tendría que ayudar, según lo que le habían dicho su nombre era Shaoran. Miro por la ventana viendo las nubes mientras recordaba algunas cosas de su pasado, seguramente Shaoran no la iba a tener tan fácil, eso lo sabía de antemano, después de todo el había sido un demonio.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Shaoran miraba el techo del hospital. Un suspiro escapo de su boca, estaba tan aburrido, los hospitales eran realmente aburridos. Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar, sus recuerdos eran muy pocos, pero parecía que algunos querían regresar a su cabeza, según los resultados de los exámenes que le habían realizado él estaba completamente bien y podría volver a su casa pronto. Pensó un momento, según lo que había dicho el chico su familia había muerto, entonces ¿Dónde se quedaría cuando salidera del hospital? Nunca pensó en eso.

-Joven Mazuka tiene visita-informo una enfermera.

-dile que pase-contesto secamente, como era su carácter.

Escucho los pasos acercarse a donde él estaba, supuso que sería algún doctor que quería verlo, pero se encontró con un chico de lentes, ojos azules y cabello negro con unos destellos azules que lo miraba fijamente.

-eres Eriol-más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

-así es-contesto el chico-y tu eres Shaoran ¿no?-le pregunto sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a la cama de Shaoran.

-si-respondió Shaoran-serás mi guía ¿no es así?-pregunto.

-si-contesto-se que seguramente debes sentirte confundido, pero te traje la información necesaria de quién eres ahora-le dijo mostrándole unos papeles que traía en la mano- tu nombre es Mazuka Daichi y tienes 17 años-dijo jugando con los papeles de su mano.

-¿qué fue lo que dijiste para que te dejaran entrar?

-solo dije que eras un viejo amigo mío y que no sabía lo que había pasado contigo hasta ahora-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¡ah! Y también coquetee con la enfermera.

-¿tú fuiste un demonio?-le fue directo, ya que la curiosidad lo mataba.

-sip-contesto como si nada-demasiados años han pasado ya de eso-explico levantándose de la silla.

-¿eso es lo único que piensas decirme?-pregunto Shaoran al ver como el chico se alejaba de él.

-por el día de hoy si-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran.

Shaoran bufo molesto ante la reacción de su supuesto "guía". Recorrió con la mirada todo el cuarto, no era muy grande ni tampoco muy pequeño, tenía una mesa junto al él, que tenía un florero vacio y a su lado izquierdo había una ventana, miro hacia esta para luego suspirar aburrido y volvió a fijar su vista en el buró que estaba junto a él, pero este ahora el florero antes vacio contenía unas cuantas flores y junto estaba su contador junto con una nota.

Tomo la nota y comenzó a leer lo que decía.

_Olvide darte el contador mientras estuve contigo._

_Posdata.: pensé que un florero vacio era triste así que coloque un poco de flores en este._

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shaoran, después de todo podría ser que su guía no fuera tan malo como parecía.

Después de todo de hora en adelante tendría _un nuevo destino..._

**ooooooOoooooo**

Sakura caminaba por las calles ahora pobladas de la ciudad, pronto llegaría a su casa y podría dormir un poco, después de todo había sido una noche _muy _larga.

Al llegar introdujo las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta del edificio donde vivía, era un barrio peligros y su edificio era feo, pero era el mejor lugar donde podía vivir, pues después de todo no tenia tanto dinero para pagar algo mejor, abrió la puerta de su departamento, tiro su bolso a su lado y luego se tiro en el sillón y luego miro a la mesa que estaba junto el sillón.

En esta había una foto donde estaba ella, su padre y su hermano, unas cristalinas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, realmente los extrañaba, la felicidad que algún día sintió se fue esfumando, al igual que sus esperanzas y su fe, todo eso había quedado en el olvido, ahora ella estaba sola, y así se sentía sola y sin nadie que la comprendiera.

Lo único que quería encontrar era _un nuevo destino…_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, ya lo tenia terminado desde hace una semana, pero justo cuando lo iba a subir cortaron el Internet T.T , y no pude ir a un ciber porque estoy en exámenes D:<em>


	4. mundo humano

_Bueno aki el segundo capítulo de esta historia, al fin el encuentro ;D, pero antes una aclaración, para Sakura han pasado años desde lo del incendio y la desaparición de su familia._

* * *

><p><strong>Mundo humano<strong>

Shaoran miro la habitación del hospital, llevaba tanto tiempo ahí que ya se la había aprendido de memoria, era una tortura estar encerrado en esa habitación, a pesar de que solo llevaba una semana ahí él sentía como si hubiera paso años, escucho la puerta abrirse y supo de inmediato que se trataba de su "guía" con el cual se llevaba un poco mejor.

-veo que estas aburrido-dijo sentándose junto de él.

Shaoran solo lo miro dándole a entender que lo había escuchado, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos hablaba mucho, Shaoran disfrutaba de la compañía de alguien, después de todo era la primera persona con la entablaba una relación y que en el fondo sabía que lo comprendía.

-las horas pasan muy lentas-comento sin mucho interés-dime-llamo la atención de Eriol que leía un libro-¿Cómo es el mundo exterior?-pregunto viendo a la ventana.

Eriol pensó un poco antes de contestar-hermoso-dijo y pudo ver como los ojos de Shaoran se iluminaban-aunque también puede ser muy cruel-dijo sin mucho interés recargándose sobre la camilla de Shaoran.

-bueno supongo que nada es perfecto-Shaoran se encogió de hombros mientras mantenía la vista fija en la ventana.

Shaoran lo sabía de sobra, nada era perfecto y menos los humanos, pero para él eran interesantes de cierto modo, mientras los otros demonios se reían de la manera en que los humanos solían superar las cosas, él los admiraba, era cierto los humanos eran creaturas que se podían llegar a destruir entre ellas y además matar a otros sin el menor remordimiento, pero también cuando parecía que todo había acabado tomaban fuerza y salían adelante.

-me gustaría sentir el aire fresco-dijo sin despegar la vista de la ventana, después de todo era su único contacto con el mundo exterior.

-ya lo sentirás pronto, por ahora deberías descansar y tratar de recuperar aun que sea un poco de energía-dijo Eriol sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-¿Cómo es la persona a la que ayudare?-dijo mirando a Eriol.

-pues…-cerro su libro y miro fijamente a Shaoran-ella es una chica muy tierna que ha sufrido mucho-le dijo levantándose de su silla, para irse ya que la hora de visita acabaría pronto.

Shaoran siguió a Eriol con la mirada mientras salía del cuarto dejándolo solo una vez más, no era que le molestara mucho estar solo, pero era aburrido estar sin hacer nada, según los doctores saldría pronto, pero mientras las horas pasaban el se sentía mucho más inseguro de lo que iba a hacer, miro con cierta molestia el techo pensando en cómo sería el mundo humano, él lo conocía de sobra, después de todo los demonios se alimentan del miedo, la inseguridad y de cualquiera de los pecados, mientras que las cosas que los podía llegar a destruir era la fe y el amor, pero nunca conoció del todo el mundo humano, y ahora que casi no tenia recuerdos le era más difícil saber cómo era el mundo humano.

Frunció el ceño. No pensaba esperar ni un minuto más encerrado en ese aburrido lugar. Tomo su ropa que estaba en un cajón de la pequeña cómoda que estaba cerca de él, y salió del hospital sin que nadie se dieras cuenta.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Sakura caminaba por las calles viendo los almacenes de ropa, siempre que los veía pensaban en como seria comprar eso hermosos vestidos, que siempre veía en los aparadores, ya que todo el dinero que ganaba era para su escuela, para su departamento y cuando le alcanzaba comer algo, algunos novios que tuvo le daban dinero o regalos a cambio de su cuerpo, pero con el tiempo ella los dejaba ya que se aburría de ellos, su fama de rompecorazones rondaba en toda la escuela, pero ella no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta.

Se abrazo a si misma al sentir el viento helado en su piel y siguió su camino, hasta que vio un puesto de periódicos y revistas, se acerco más para leer lo que decía y pudo ver una noticia de primera plana en todos los periódicos y revistas que decía: "el joven Daichi Mazuka despertó del coma ocasionado por un fatídico accidente hace 2 años".

"Niño bonito" se dijo Sakura en su mente, porque para ella esos jóvenes con tanto dinero no era más que "niños fresas" o "hijitos de papi" para ella, tal vez era su forma de demostrar su envidia hacia aquellos que poseían dinero, porque nunca se esforzaban por nada y la vida parecía querer darles todo, mientras ella y otras personas se esforzaban por salir adelante teniendo como resultado vivir en la miseria.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Shaoran tomo un taxi que lo llevo por las calles hasta que encontró un buen lugar donde comer, se moría de hambre, ya que descubrió que odiaba la comida del hospital, entro al local de hamburguesas y pidió una grande, mientras pensaba que pecar un poco no sería malo, pensó un momento, la "gula" era un pecado pero a él no le importaba mucho, ya que ahora era humano, todos los humanos cometían "pecados" a diario, solo que la mayoría no lo notaba, pero igual él sabía que pecar no era lo que te enviaba al infierno, si no la manera en la pecaras y la maldad que tuvieras en tu interior ya que eso fue lo que a él lo llevo a la perdición, lo sabía por los pocos recuerdos que había logrado recuperar.

Una vez que vio su plato servido comenzó a comer, el sabor de esa hamburguesa era genial, nunca había probado algo igual, bueno de hecho hacia mucho que no había probado comida humana, no desde hacia varios siglos, cuando había sido humano. Dejo a un lado la comida ante este recuerdo, era el más horrible de todos, movió la cabeza para despejar esos recuerdos de su mente y poder disfrutar de esa comida tranquilamente.

Mientras consumía su comida escucho como su contador comenzaba a sonar, era un ruido débil que pronto se hizo más y más fuerte hasta dejarlo completamente aturdido, miro a todos lados, la gente parecía no escuchar este sonido, y fue ahí cuando fijo su vista en el frete y ahí la vio su cabello castaño caía por su espalda y sus ojos verdes resaltaba de entre la multitud, la vio perderse entre toda esa multitud de gente que pasaba frete aquel local.

"Esa debe de ser Sakura" se dijo en su mente, había visto su foto, pero nunca pensó que sería tan bonita, pero muy pronto se verían de frente y las cosas cambiarían para nunca volver a ser igual, porque si lograba su cometido el salvaría a la chica y se convertiría en un espíritu que con el tiempo podría llegar a ser un ángel.

Aunque la realidad era muy diferente a lo que él pensaba, porque desde muy lejos creaturas de nada buenas intenciones los observaban a ambos, y tenían bien claro que tomarían a la chica y harían pagar a Shaoran por a verlos traicionado.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Tomoyo estaba sentada en su cama, después de haber pasado todo el día con fiebre en su cama se había chocado así que se sentó y trato de leer un buen libro, pero termino dibujado, ella amaba dibujar, cantar y diseñar ropa, siempre fue buena para todas esas clases de cosas, después de todo su familia había sido adinerada, hasta que su madre había caído enferma y ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella, cosa que no funciono ya que esta murió, al final Sakura que antes había vivido con ella decidió irse para no estorbarle, aunque para ella era todo lo contrario, ella quería mucho a Sakura, para ella era como la hermana que nunca tuvo, pero esta parecía no darse cuenta de esto ya que al final se fue, dejándola completamente sola en aquella enorme casa, que la final no tuvo corazón para venderla, así que con el dinero que le había dejado su madre se mudo a un simple departamento que no era muy grande pero si suficiente para que ella estuviera en el sin quejarse.

Miro la hora, pronto llegaría su novio, era una de las pocas cosas que la hacían feliz, poder estar con su novio, ella estaba realmente feliz de que Daichi hubiera despertado después de todo había sido su amigo al igual que había sido un gran amigo de Eriol su novio y estaba realmente

**ooooooOoooooo**

Shaoran bostezo, ya hace rato que había regresado al hospital y nadie había notado su ausencia, las horas seguían pasando lentas para y el sueño parecía querer ganarle la batalla. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de salir de ese lugar, de ver todo el exterior y de comenzar con su misión, nunca pensó que su misión seria ayudar a una chica tan linda como la que vio.

**ooooooOooooooo**

Las semanas pasaron y por fin habían dado a Shaoran de alta, ahora su "guía" Eriol se encontraba con él para ayudarle en los siguientes días y enseñarle un par de cosas acerca del mundo humano que Shaoran no sabía.

-Muy bien, esta es tu primera lección…-hablaba de manera seria, tanto que Shaoran pensó que sería algo muy difícil-cruzar la calle-Shaoran casi se cae de espaldas cuando él dijo esto.

-¿acaso crees que soy idiota?-pregunto evidentemente molesto.

-mejor no te contesto-Shaoran lo fulmino con la mirada.

-vamos cruzar la calle no es tan difícil-dijo poniendo su pie en la calle, lo cual no fue buena idea ya que un coche casi lo atropella.

Eriol lo miro con gracia, suspiro y espero a que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo y cruzo la calle tranquilamente.

-eso no es justo-reprocho Shaoran en pequeño susurro, mientras seguía a Eriol.

-lección número dos: nada es tan fácil como parece-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-ok, ya entendí-dijo dando un gran suspiro.

-muy bien ahora te llevare a tu casa-dijo caminando, mientras Shaoran lo seguía.

-¿tengo una casa?-preguntó.

-más bien es un departamento-se corrigió- pero es lugar donde vivirás a partir de ahora.

Shaoran lo miro fijamente, ya no hizo más preguntas, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Mientras caminaban por las concurridas calles se comenzó a formular distintas preguntas.

-se que estas ansioso por saber más de tu pasado y de quién eres ahora, pero te contare todo en cuanto lleguemos tu departamento-le dijo Eriol sin mirarlo.

-¿por qué tengo que llevar esta ropa?-dijo molesto, quitándose la bufanda que tapaba gran parte du rostro al igual que el grueso gorro que llevaba.

-¡miren es Daichi Mazuka!-gritaron algunas personas, seguido de un montón de reporteros y periodistas que comenzaron a tomar fotos.

Eriol jalo a Shaoran y comenzó a correr.

Shaoran no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ¿por qué lo perseguían todas esas personas?, ¿por qué rayos corrían? ¿Quién era ahora? La poca información que tenia de todo lo estaba volviendo loco.

Eriol lo jalo a un callejón, en donde toda la gente que llevaba sus cámaras siguió corriendo.

-¡Me puedes explicar quienes son todos esos locos que nos perseguían!-exigió.

-bueno eso fue tu culpa, cuando salimos del hospital te dije que no te quitaras nada-le dijo Eriol molesto.

-tenia calor-se defendió-además tú nunca que dijiste la razón de eso, así que pensé que me lo decías porque hace mucho frio-Shaoran comenzó a molestarse-¡además como quieres que te haga caso si no me explicas nada!-grito furioso.

-tú nunca me preguntas nada-reclamo Eriol.

-¡¿Qué yo qué?-Shaoran sentía que pronto explotaría de rabia-me la he pasado preguntándote y tu lo único que haces es evadirme.

Eriol suspiro un poco más calmado-tienes razón, tú tienes muchas dudas que yo no te he contestado-Eriol miro el piso un poco triste.

-no importa mucho lo que me digas o no, solo me gustaría que me dijeras un poco más sobre Daichi, ya que este chico tenía prisa por irse y lo único que me dijo fue que no tenia familia-dijo Shaoran ya más tranquilo.

-bien, pues Daichi fue un famoso cantante y actor, es por esa razón que los paparazzi te persiguen, pero te prometo explicarte todo cuando lleguemos a tu casa, ahora lo importe es llegar-dijo Eriol levantándose, seguido de Shaoran.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Al llegar al gran edificio, Shaoran se quedo sorprendido ¿acaso era ese el lugar donde vivía? Y entro junto con Eriol, para después subir al elevador que lo llevaría al último piso en donde se encontraba su departamento.

Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, Eriol abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Shaoran miro con admiración su departamento, era realmente enorme.

-es grande ¿no?-pregunto Eriol al ver la mirada sorprendida de Shaoran.

-bastante- respondió Shaoran-¿esto era suyo?-pregunto viendo todo.

-así es, parece ser que ganaba bastante dinero con los discos que vendía y en las películas que hizo-dijo Eriol sin darle mucha importancia.

Shaoran comenzó a ver toda la casa, era realmente enorme, había 3 cuartos grandes en total, la cocina y todo lo era igual de enorme, pero estaba lleno de polvo, tendría que limpiar todo pronto, además tenía que averiguar más sobre su vida y la vida de aquella chica llamada Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaoran regreso a la sala, en donde se encontró con Eriol que estaba sentado en el sillón con su laptop.

-esta es la dirección de la chica que tienes que ayudar-dijo mostrándole una dirección escrita en un papel.

-mmm…ya veo-dijo viendo con detenimiento la dirección-Eriol-el nombrado presto atención a Shaoran.

-¿qué pasa?-le pregunto.

-tu…-pareció meditar un poco la pregunta- ¿ya has vivido varias vidas?-Eriol pareció pensarlo un poco antes de contestar.

Cerró su computadora y miro a Shaoran serio- pues sí, algunas-dijo en tono neutro.

-cuando traicionaste a los demonios… ¿también tuviste que cumplir una misión así?-le pregunto sentándose a un lado de él.

Eriol se puso un poco más serio-pues si-contesto desviando la mirada de la de Shaoran-pero ahora lo importante es enseñarte cosas sobre el mundo humano-dijo Eriol cambiando de tema.

-pero cuando fui demonio también estuve aquí, incluso poseí a algunas personas-menciono recargándose sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-pero eso es diferente, como demonios observamos el mundo humano y tratamos de destruirlo, pero el mundo humano es muy diferente a lo que tú piensas y más ahora que hay tanta tecnología-explico mostrándole la computadora-dime acaso crees poder usar esta cosa sin descomponerla.

-no soy tan estúpido como piensas, como dices ahora hay más tecnología, lo cual nos facilitaba destruir a los humanos con cosas que ellos habían creado-le dijo frunciendo el seño.

Odiaba ser tratado como completo ignorante de todo, era cierto el mundo humano moderno era muy diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, pero a pesar de ello el aún sabía algunas cosas acerca de esté, era esencial para demonios como él, para poder moverse en tierra cuando les fuese necesario.

-no creo que seas estúpido es sólo que las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen-le comentó-o es que a caso olvidas el incidente de hace rato-mención con cierta burla.

Shaoran chasco la lengua-pues no, pero hay cosas que si sé, algunas veces tome formas humanas y tuve que convivir también en su entorno para poder cumplir mis cometidos, es cierto que perdí gran parte de mis recuerdos, pero eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de todo lo que pase en este mundo, se cómo usar una computadora, como conducir un auto, como encender un televisor, y como hacer diversas cosas, sé que mi nombre ahora es Mazuka Daichi, que mi apariencia no es la misma-explotó, por primera vez mando toda su frialdad a la mierda dejándose llevar por todos los sentimientos que lo inundaban-se que este estúpido contador sirve para muchas cosas, aún no lo sé utilizar es cierto, pero aprenderé, ¡lo único que quiero que me digas es sobre las cosas que se supone que hace este chico Daichi, su vida quién fue, quién es!-suspiro tratando de calmarse-entonces…-hizo una pequeña pausa-¿me ayudaras?

Eriol miro perplejo al chico que tenía enfrente de sus ojos y comenzó a reír estruendosamente, a lo que el ex-demonio frunció el seño. Eriol dejo de reír de repente y ya serio miro a Shaoran.

-primera lección real: sentimientos humanos-le dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa-al dejar de ser un demonio y tomar un cuerpo humano tus sentimientos y emociones se vuelven _casi _completamente humanas-dijo remarcando el "casi".

-ya entiendo-dijo completamente serio- ¿entonces todo lo que estoy sintiendo son sentimientos y emociones humanas?-pregunto desviando su vista al suelo.

-sí, pero aún así debes tener cuidado todos los instintos de demonio que tienes siguen siendo igual o peor, debes tener mucho cuidado con no dejarte llevar por tu instinto porque todo podría salir mal si lo haces.

-¿me convertiría en demonio otra vez?-un pequeño silencio inundo la habitación.

-cabe la posibilidad de que así sea-le contesto levantándose de su lugar para servirse un poco de agua.

-¿cómo es que tienes la llave de este departamento?-preguntó al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

-me la dio el doctor que te atendió-respondió tranquilamente-me dijo que te la diera.

-¿cómo era que se llamaba ese doctor?-pregunto al recordar a ese extraño doctor que lo abrazo en cuanto se despertó.

Eriol puso su mano en su mentón tratando de recordar el nombre de aquel doctor-creo que se llama Wei-dijo entrecerrando sus ojos-sí así es como se llama-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-ese doctor…-fragmentos de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, pero era muy borrosos-me parece conocido.

-tal vez le jodiste la vida mientras fuiste un demonio o tal vez lo ayudaste, no lo sé-contesto bebiendo un poco de agua.

-puede ser-dijo soltando un suspiro-¿podrías decirme más sobre Daichi?-pregunto viendo su (ahora desconocido) reflejo en la televisión que estaba enfrente de él.

-bueno pues como ya te había mencionado era un artista famoso, cantaba muy bien y también actuaba, en la escuela era un chico muy listo con muy buenas calificaciones, pero como muchos artistas tuvo que dejar la escuela en cuanto su carrera comenzó, por lo que se sólo tuvo un amigo que lo traiciono quitándole a su novia, y cuando su carrera estaba en la cúspide sucedió lo de el accidente en donde perdió a su familia y el quedo en coma-hizo una pausa ante el delicado tema tocado.

-¿hace cuanto fue esto?.

Shaoran se levanto y se acerco a la mesita que estaba cerca del sillón y tomo una foto que yacía boca abajo, la tomo con mucha delicadeza y la levanto poco a poco observando la foto en donde estaba Daichi con sus padres, que al observarlos una nueva oleada de recuerdos borrosos paso por su mente.

-hace como un año y medio-menciono viendo la hora de su reloj-parece que ya es tarde y además tengo cosas que hacer-dijo levantándose del sillón listo para irse-si tienes hambre te llene la despensa así que puedes prepararte algo de comer-dijo cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

-vaya guía que me toco-dijo cuando ya estaba completamente sólo.

Miro la fotografía una vez más, su respiración se volvió agitada ante las imágenes del accidente que aparecieron por su mente. La lluvia, los gritos, la sangre, el dolor, el miedo, las lágrimas y el golpe seguido de mucha obscuridad.

-¿qué…fue…eso?-susurro.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Sakura se encontraba encerrada en su pequeño departamento, se acerco al sillón y prendió la televisión.

-hoy el joven Daichi fue visto, después de haber sido dado de alta del hospital en donde estuvo internado por un año y medio a causa del coma producto del accidente que sufrió hace un año y medio, aún no se sabe si volverá a la carrera musical…-en cuanto Sakura escucho esto prefirió cambiarle, realmente le molestaba bastante ese chico, a pesar de que no lo conociera.

Aburrida apago la televisión, pronto obscurecería y su trabajo comenzaría.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Shaoran cambiaba los canales de la televisión, era tan aburrido de estar encerrado en ese lugar, ya había limpiado una parte del departamento, pero pensaba limpiar todo lo demás después, escucho el sonido del timbre, pensó que tal vez se trataba de Eriol que iba a molestarlo una vez más, se levanto y abrió la puerta.

-¿acaso no pudiste sacar una copia de la llave…?-callo abruptamente su reproche cuando se dio cuenta de que no era Eriol el que tocaba la puerta.

Una mujer estaba afuera de la puerta (la cual le parecía conocida y le daba mucha desconfianza) junto con una chica que al verlo pareció emocionarse mucho.

-¡Daichi!-la chica no pudo contener la emoción y se le aventó a los brazos al chico-no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que ya hayas despertado-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Shaoran se aparto de la chica completamente confundido.

-¿quién eres?-pregunto a lo que la chica, a lo que ella mostro algo de desconcierto.

-soy Nakuru por supuesto-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Shaoran estaba más que confundido, no entendía nada de los que pasaba ¿quiénes eran esas mujeres que estaban en su puerta?. Maldijo a Eriol por lo bajo, ¿por qué rayos no le decía todo como debía de ser?

-¿hola?-eso había sonado más como una duda que otra cosa.

-la ayudante de tu representante-dijo al notar que el chico no parecía adivinar.

-¡ah! Nakuro claro-fingió conocerla.

-es Nakuru- corrigió ella.

-me alegra que ya estés bien-le dijo la mujer que estaba junto a la chica.

Shaoran las miro con desconcierto, no entendía bien que pasaba, pero esperaba que acabara pronto o tendría que fingir demencia o amnesia debido al coma, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta.

-si…bueno han sido semanas difíciles-contesto rascándose la nuca.

-hemos hablado con el doctor que te atendió y dijo que estas bien, así que pronto comenzaran las entrevistas y las grabaciones de tu nuevo disco-dijo esa extraña mujer de cabellera roja entregándole un montón de hojas.

-¿Q-qué es esto?-pregunto el ex-castaño al sentir el peso del montón de hojas que aquella extraña mujer puso sobre sus brazos.

-tu itinerario, las canciones que te debes de aprender y los contratos que tienes que firmar-le informo la mujer.

-¿eh?-fue lo único que pudo articular, definitivamente no entendía nada-¿Cuál era tu nombre?-pregunto ante tanta confusión.

-soy Kaho Misuki, tu representante-Shaoran la miro fijamente, y comenzó la actuación.

-¡claro!-dijo con una sonrisa-lamento haberme olvidado de ustedes, es que el golpe que sufrí en el accidente…-hizo una pausa fingiendo dolor-me ha afectado, no recuerdo del todo a las personas que me rodeaban-una vez más fingió sentirse afligido por ese hecho.

-lo sabemos, el doctor dijo que no lo reconociste cuando despertaste-dijo Nakuru con una gran sonrisa tratando de hacer sentir mejor al chico que tenía enfrente.

-bueno aún así regresaremos mañana para ver como sigues-leído entre líneas era un "regresaremos mañana para ver si ya acabaste todo el papeleo".

-claro-dijo despidiéndose y cerrando prácticamente la puerta en la cara de su representante, ya que la tal Nakuru pareció ser más lista y se hizo para atrás.

En cuanto cerró la puerta Shaoran puso todos los papeles en la mesa y se sentó en una silla para comenzar a leerlos, esa sería una larga noche.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Por la mañana Eriol entro al departamento de Shaoran como si se tratase de su casa y se encontró con un Shaoran que estaba completamente dormido sobre un montón de papeles, se acerco a él y lo movió lentamente y este pareció responder ya que comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-¿qué hora es?-respondió somnoliento y algo desorientado.

-son las 9 en punto, ¿qué es todo esto?-pregunto al dirigir su atención en la pila de papeles que estaba sobre la mesa.

-una loca que dijo ser mi representante y me dejo todo esto-dijo despejándose un poco-¡se puede saber por qué mierda no me dijiste nada sobre "mi representante"!-le reclamo a Eriol.

Eriol se reprendió mentalmente, se había olvidado completamente de eso-bueno…lo que pasa es que se me olvido-comento apenado.

-de igual forma ya no importa, pero será mejor que me expliques sobre esto y que ya no haya ninguna otra sorpresita-lo ultimo lo dijo apretando los dientes.

-bueno tu representante se llama Kaho Misuki y su asistente se llama Nakuru Akizuki…

**oooooooOoooooo**

Sakura se despertó completamente apurada, ¡se había quedado dormida otra vez! Hizo malabares para poder ponerse su uniforme y peinarse antes de salir corriendo hasta su instituto…

**ooooooOoooooo**

-¡Señorita Kinomoto llega tarde!-le reprendió el maestro.

-yo…lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar-dijo sentándose en su lugar.

-ahora abran su libro en la página siguiente-dijo el maestro y la clase siguió.

Sakura pudo escuchar un par de murmullos cerca de ella.

-ya supiste que Daichi Mazuka ya fue dado de alta-le comentaba una chica a otra.

-sí, lo vi ayer en las noticias-Sakura rodo los ojos ante estos comentarios.

Sakura decidió ignorar todo a su alrededor y siguió con lo suyo un poco molesta, aun no podía entender que era lo que le molestaba tanto de ese artista, pero de algo estaba segura…lo odiaba…

**ooooooOoooooo**

-Así que las grabaciones comenzaran la siguiente semana-dijo Shaoran molesto.

-pues eso es lo que dice tu itinerario-Dijo Eriol revisando él "pequeño" (nótese la ironía) itinerario de Shaoran-dime ¿sabes cantar?-le preguntó a Shaoran.

-la respuesta es obvia-comento Shaoran molesto-¡claro que no!-le grito con enojo-mierda…que pregunta tan más estúpida-el sueño y ahora el estrés parecían estar cobrándole la factura de una noche completa sin dormir.

-te ves cansado, ¿por qué no duermes un rato? yo te ayudo con el papeleo así que no te apures por ello-le aconsejo

-no te preocupes estoy bien, pero se supone que aún debo de hacer contacto con Sakura y no sé ni siquiera como comenzar-dijo despeinándose su cabello-¿cuándo debo comenzar a buscarla?-pregunto apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-pues puedes comenzar a hacerlo desde hoy, sí quieres-dijo Eriol.

Shaoran lo pensó un momento, después de todo ya tenía su dirección, podía salir a "caminar" cerca de su casa y tener un encuentro "casual" con la chica, la idea no parecía tan mala, sonrió eso lo haría por la noche.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Sakura caminaba lentamente por la calle, la calle ya estaba completamente obscura, no había nadie en las calles, pero no se sentía asustada en lo absoluto, ya estaba acostumbrada a ver las calles así de desoladas, escucho unos pasos cerca de ella, pero seguía sin sentir miedo, seguramente era una persona que llevaba prisa y la rebasaría, así que le dio el paso, y pudo ver la sombra de una persona atrás de ella, así que con un poco de curiosidad volteo a ver, pero al mirar lo único que había era un perro negro, ella siguió su camino tranquila, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, ¿un perro? Se volvió a voltear pero esta vez y no había nada.

-¿hola?-susurro con miedo, pero nadie contesto.

El miedo la invadió por completo y lo que antes era una simple caminata se había convertido en una carrera, corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban y pudo escuchar como alguien corría atrás de ella, volvió a voltear, pero no había nada ni nadie, y mientras corría mirando hacia otro lado, alguien se puso enfrente de ella y choco con él, el golpe fue tan duro que callo de sentón al suelo.

-auch-se quejo-lo siento, no vi…-se disculpo y pudo ver como un muchacho le tendía la mano.

-no te preocupes-le dijo de manera dulce-fue mi culpa yo no te vi-le dijo, ella suspiro tranquilizándose, solo había sido su imaginación.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Shaoran seguía firmando la pila de papeles que parecía no quererse acaba, ya desde hace unas horas que había terminado con todo el papeleo del día anterior y se las había entregado a Kaho que pronto le dio aun más papeleo.

-nunca voy a acabar-reprocho molesto.

Dejo de firmar y revisar todo aquello, definitivamente Kaho lo había convertido en su sirviente, miro el contador que tenía en su muñeca, por alguna extraña razón tenía el un mal presentimiento, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Eriol por la tarde.

**Flash Back**

-oye y… ¿para qué sirve el contador?-le pregunto mirando al pequeño aparatito que estaba en su muñeca.

-pues te avisara cuando Sakura esté en peligro, te ayudara a que puedas salir del cuerpo en el que estas para poder protegerla con tu verdadera forma y poderes-dijo sin despegar la vista de los papeles que estaba viendo.

-pero mi energía se gastará cuando eso pase ¿verdad?-pregunto y Eriol despego la vista de los papeles.

-así es-un silencio incomodo se formo en toda la habitación-aún así los poderes más fáciles los podrás usar sin la necesidad de que salgas del cuerpo de Daichi…

**Fin del flas Back**

Observo el contador y de repente un fuerte ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, de repente el contador comenzó a vibrar y a hacer un ruido extraño, y todos sus sentidos se nublaron, mientras la imagen de Sakura pasaba por su mente.

-¡está en peligro!-pensó y prácticamente salto de la silla en la que se encontraba-mierda-mascullo saliendo a toda prisa de su casa.

Shaoran corría por las calles desoladas, podía escuchar sus fuertes pisadas en el frio cemento, corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Y sin darse cuenta comenzó adquirir una fuerza sobre-humana. Dio un salto hacia un techo, para luego continuar saltando por varios techos más con una gran fuerza y agilidad.

-lo siento, no vi…-escucho una voz decir.

Estaba cerca, su olor se lo decía, podía sentir un dulce aroma, pero no era lo único que sentía, sino también un especie de olor a azufre, _ellos _estaban cerca, lo sabía, sentía su presencia y de repente se detuvo…

-bueno de todas formas, lo siento-dijo la voz de hace unos momentos.

-"Debe de ser ella"- se dijo en su mente al ver a la chica que estaba hablando muy confiadamente (sin saber claro está) con un demonio.

-¿cuál es tu nombre chica linda?-pregunto descaradamente el demonio.

-mi nombre es…Sakura-dijo un poco desconfiada.

Shaoran que veía todo, desde lo alto de un edificio justo arriba de ellos, se sintió molesto, y de repente pudo ver como el demonio dirigió su vista hacia él, lo acababa de descubrir.

-"serás idiota"-se recrimino en su mente.

-sal de ahí-dijo el demonio con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

-"debo hacer algo"-se dijo mentalmente, pero ¿de qué manera defenderse de un demonio? Y de repente se fijo en el contador, tal vez ahí estuviera la respuesta.

Sakura miraba algo confundida al chico que estaba enfrente de ella, ¿con quién hablaba? Se pregunto.

-bueno es tarde y me tengo que reti…-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo aquel chico extraño la tomo del brazo apretando fuertemente, tanto que sentía que se lo rompería en cualquier momento-m-me lastimas…-ahogo un gemido de dolor cuando el chico apretó aún más su brazo.

-¡suéltala!-grito un chico que acababa de aparecer de la nada.

Su cabello era negro y le tapaba parte de sus ojos, parecía un chico de su edad, pero había algo extraño en él…sus ojos era color chocolate y muy penetrantes.

-valla pero que gusto verte, ¿ahora haces obras de caridad para los pobre imbéciles que están a punto de ser molestados por nosotros?-dijo para después comenzar a reír a carcajadas-¿qué me harás con ese débil cuerpo humano?-volvió a reír.

Sakura observaba todo asustada, la mirada de aquel misterioso chico-que por alguna extraña razón le resultaba muy familiar- no tenía buena pinta, parecía muy molesto por las burlas de aquel otro muchacho que sujetaba aún fuertemente su brazo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la carcajada se dejo de escuchar y sintió como ya no había nada que la sujetara, miro al chico que tiempo entes había estado lastimándola. Estaba en el piso retorciéndose de dolor mientras que el otro chico estaba parado frente a él con un pequeño frasco.

-puedo echarte un poco de su debilidad-dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-maldito-dijo en un gruñido-eso es jugar sucio.

-mira quién habla de "jugar sucio"-se burlo aún más el chico-vete-amenazo con una cara de pocos amigos y una voz que asustaría hasta al tipo más valiente del mundo.

-esta me las pagas-dijo el demonio levantándose y desapareciendo en el obscuro callejón que estaba cerca de ahí.

Sakura miraba todo asustada, nunca se había sentido así, _no desde aquella noche que había marcado su vida…_

-¿estás bien?-pregunto el chico acercándose a donde ella estaba.

-b-bien-repitió-¡¿acaso te parece que estoy bien?-le grito-¿qué mierda fue todo es?-le pregunto evidentemente molesta al chico.

-pues te salve-dijo el pelinegro confundido.

-¿acaso alguien pidió tu ayuda?-pregunto completamente molesta.

-bueno ese tipo te estaba lastimando, creo que era obvio que necesitabas ayuda-comento también molesto el chico.

-puedo defenderme sola-presumió Sakura.

-pues eso no es lo que parecía-dijo el chico poniendo un dedo en la frente de esta.

-no me toques-le quito la mano de su frente.

-vaya que la chica es ruda ¿eh?-dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-como sea, es tarde y me iré a mi casa-dijo ella dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-bien en ese caso te acompaño-le dijo caminando a su lado.

-no necesito niñeras, gracias-comento un más molesta que antes.

-bueno yo pensaba que al menos tendrías unas palabras de agradecimiento para la persona que te salvo-le dijo Shaoran.

Sakura solo bufo molesta y siguió con su camino acompañada por aquel extraño chico, aunque en el fondo se sentía segura y protegida, además de agradecida, aunque era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Todo el camino a la casa de Sakura, Shaoran prefirió no hablar, se sentía muy cansado, lo que habían sido unas cuantas cuadras, para él habían sido kilómetros, era como si hubiera corrido un maratón son dormir por varios días, parte de su energía se había gastado esa noche, él lo sabía a la perfección, cada vez que usara sus poderes se sentiría así.

-aquí es-dijo Sakura cuando llegaron a un edificio de departamentos.

-bien te acompañare hasta tu departamento-insistió Shaoran.

-¿qué eres?-Shaoran no comprendió-¿un acosador a caso?-dijo Sakura y Shaoran bufo, esa chica era demasiado desconfiada.

-solo quiero asegurarme de que estés a salvo-le dijo tranquilamente.

Sakura sintió como un sonrojo y una cálida sensación se apoderaba de ella ante las palabras de ese extraño chico del que aún no sabía su nombre.

-está bien-dijo entrando a su edificio con él.

Mientras subían las escaleras ninguno de los dijo nada, más sin embargo Sakura se había dado cuenta de que ese chico no se veía nada bien, se sintió tentada un par de veces a preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero su orgullo era más grande que su preocupación. Llegaron al departamento de ella y ambos se miraron un momento, hasta que ella decidió entrar siendo completamente indiferente con el chico.

-parece que aquí nos despedimos-le dijo Shaoran.

-adiós-dijo ella cerrando la puerta, pero él la detuvo-¿qué mierda quieres?-pregunto molesta.

-no me has dicho tu nombre-dijo el chico con una sonrisa grande en su rostro, le encantaba verla molesta.

-que te…-fue interrumpida antes de que terminara la frase.

-no me iré hasta que me digas tu nombre-decía el chico sosteniendo la puerta.

-me llamo Sakura ¿contento?-pregunto abriendo la puerto y viendo la sonrisa arrogante del chico-¿te irás ya?-el chico negó con la cabeza.

-solo si me aceptas una cita-dijo acercándose a Sakura.

-¡mira arrogante será mejor que te largues ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a la…!-pero entes de que pudiera decir más el chico cayó desvanecido en sus brazos.

Sakura casi no pudo reaccionar, pensó en dejarlo tirado en el suelo, pero la poca moral que le quedaba le decía que lo corrector seria ayudarlo, después de todo era el chico que le había salvado la vida, pero aun así lo ayudo, lo arrastro a cama y lo recostó en ella, para después arroparlo, realmente no le importaba mucho dormir junto a él, si ya había dormido así con muchos otros…¿por qué no hacerlo con un chico que no se propasaría con ella y además la había ayudado?.

-vaya chico más extraño-dijo para luego recostarse al lado de él.

La cama era suficientemente grande para que ambos durmieran, Sakura observo con más detenimiento el rostro del chico, se le comenzaba hacer conocido, su expresión estaba relajada, parecía una buena persona, pero ella ya no confiaba en nadie, todos era iguales incluyéndola, si realmente fuera una "buena persona" nunca hubiera dejado a su prima cuando más la necesitaba y no habría lastimado a tantos chico que la pretendía.

-no se acerquen…-susurro el chico en sueños.

Sakura lo miro fruncir el ceño, seguramente tenía una pesadilla, no sabía quién era ni de donde rayos había salido aquel muchacho, pero sabía que seguramente su pasado tampoco había sido fácil.

-tengo que encontrarla…-volvió a susurrar.

Sakura se acerco un poco más a él, tanto que hasta podía sentir su aliento, le acaricio la cabeza dulcemente y el chico pareció calmarse y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

-buenas noches-le susurro para después cerrar los ojos y tratar de dormir un poco…

**ooooooOoooooo**

Se removió en la cama al escuchar el incesante ruido de su despertador, tomo molesta el despertador y lo apago mientras se volvía a acostar, se sentía realmente cómoda, como no se sentía desde hace años, abrió los ojos de apoco se sentía verdaderamente descansada, se estiro un poco y se fijo a su lado, vio una "cosa" que se movió y se espanto. Entonces recordó todo lo de la noche anterior, se acerco al extraño chico que dormía plácidamente completamente ajeno al mundo exterior.

-muy bien chico extraño, me tengo que ir así que espero que te portes bien-le dijo como si se tratara de un perro.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cundo observo un poco más al chico, ahora que lo pensaba no tenía un mal aspecto si no todo lo contrario, era muy atractivo, lo miro una vez más antes de marcharse del apartamento, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, estar cerca de ese chico la hacía sentirse bien…

* * *

><p><em>Bien hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo, pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero es adelantaría unas cuantas cosas así que mejor lo deje así, espero que les guste y que dejen sus review.<em>

_Buena una buena noticia para los que lean "mi chico malo" ya que la actualización ya está casi lista y pronto la subiré :D._


	5. Odios

_Disclamer: CCS no me pertenece, pertenece a CLAMP_

_Nota: Shaoran puede leer mentes a pesar de q esta en el cuerpo de Daichi._

* * *

><p><strong>Odios<strong>

Sentada en las bancas de su escuela Sakura no paraba de pensar en el extraño chico que la había rescatado la noche anterior, aun no podía comprender si lo de la noche anterior había sido un sueño o había sido real, aunque esa mañana había encontrado al chico dormido en su cama, aun cavia la posibilidad que aun siguiera dormida y eso hubiera sido solo un simple sueño.

Dejo de pensar en eso para prestar atención a la clase.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Shaoran abrió los ojos y se estiro un poco para después levantarse aun adormilado de la cama, se levanto buscando la puerta del baño, pero cuando la estaba buscando se dio cuenta de que ese no era el departamento de Daichi.

Al principio se sintió un poco confundido, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron de golpe a su mente, una parte de él sentía alivio, ya que al fin conocía a Sakura, era un pendiente menos, ahora solo tenía que dejar que las cosas fluyeran, aunque tenía bien en claro que seguramente los demonios no lo dejarían en paz.

Salió del departamento de Sakura, caminó por las feas calles de ese horrible lugar, todo estaba lleno de pobreza y vandalismo, él no lo había notado la noche anterior, debido a su cansancio. Se sentía un poco inquieto al estar ahí, comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido, los pensamientos de la gente se estaban metiendo en su mente, los escuchaba susurrar cosas, muchos de ellos pensaban en su terrible pasado, pero eso no eso no era lo único que le preocupaba, podía sentir a los demonios cerca de ese lugar, sabía que si lo atrapaban tan descuidado y tan débil sería su fin.

Cuando por fin pudo ver calles más pobladas, se sintió mejor, ya no sentía las presencias de los demonios. Tomo el metro que lo dejaba cerca de "su" departamento.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Las clases de terminaron más rápido de lo que había pensado, tal vez porque se la paso pensando en el chico extraño que la había salvado.

Al salir de la escuela comenzó su recorrido a su casa, pero antes justo en el momento que llego a la puerta para salir de su escuela se encontró con el chico de la noche anterior.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto al verlo.

-hola-dijo él con una sonrisa, la chica rodo los ojos- bueno pues quería agradecerte por no dejarme tirado en medio del pasillo.

-bueno ya me agradeciste, ahora te puedes retirar-dijo la oji-verde caminado a prisa.

-bueno es que yo tenía pensado llevarte a comer algo en forma de agradecimiento-dijo el ex-demonio caminando a su lado.

-si lo acepto ¿me dejaras en paz?-pregunto la chica molesta.

-si-dijo el cortante.

-muy bien en ese caso-ella le mostro una pequeña sonrisa-acepto.

-bien, pero antes tengo que pasar a mi departamento ¿te importaría acompañarme?- pregunto "desinteresadamente".

-está bien-contesto ella con seguridad.

Ambos subieron al automóvil que Shaoran llevaba, ninguno dijo palabra alguna durante el trayecto.

Al llegar al gran edificio Sakura miro asombrada el lugar al que acababa de llegar. Ambos subieron por el elevador hasta llegar al último piso, en donde ambos entraron al enorme departamento, Shaoran miro de reojo a Sakura y la pudo ver completamente asombrada.

-espérame unos minutos-le dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Sakura miro asombrada el lugar, nunca había visto un departamento tan grande, con ninguno de los "riquillos" con los que había vivido tenían un departamento o casa tan grande. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tal vez podría utilizar a aquel extraño chico para su beneficio.

-¿estás lista?-le pregunto la gruesa voz de aquel chico.

-si-respondió con una sonrisa.

Shaoran pudo ver el interés en la mirada de la chica, él sabía a la perfección lo que los humanos eran capases de hacer por poder o interés, sabía a la perfección que la chica para sobrevivir era capaz de hacerlo creer que lo amaba, todo con tal de vivir la vida que siempre quiso, porque así eran los humanos egoístas por naturaleza…

**ooooooOoooooo**

Durante la comida ninguno hablo hasta que Sakura decidió romper aquel incomodo silencio en el cual había estado desde que salieron del departamento de Daichi. Ella sabía a la perfección que si quería una vida sin preocupaciones tendría que usar a las personas.

-oye-llamo la atención del chico-no me has dicho tu nombre-le dijo ella con una sonrisa seductora.

-Daichi Mazuka-dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Sakura se quedo callada unos momentos, tratando de creer lo que acababa de oír ¿acaso aquel extraño chico era el niñito bonito que ella tanto odiaba?

Shaoran la observo por breves segundos, él pensaba que su reacción seria tirársele gritando que lo admiraba o algo así, pero su reacción fue completamente contraria, él bajo la vista al suelo y pudo sentir la mirada de la chica, inclusive podría asegurar que ella lo miraba con odio.

-es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Sakura levantándose bruscamente de la silla.

Shaoran cerró un momento los ojos tratando de leer los pensamientos de Sakura para comprender mejor su reacción, pero cuando trato no hubo respuesta, solo pudo ver a la chica casi huir del lugar.

-espera-le dijo tomando su mano-¿por qué te alejas?-le preguntó.

Sakura sintió la calidez de su mano tocando la suya. Era como estar en un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar nunca, una parte de ella no quería separarse nunca de ese chico, aún si no lo conocía bien sentía como si su alma le pidiera estar siempre junto a él, pero la parte racional le decía que el chico no era más que un "hijito de papi" al que se le daba todo lo que pedía, un chico que no tenía que luchar por nada en el mundo, ya que todo le llovía como caído del cielo y que seguramente ella no era más que un capricho de él.

-te odio-respondió sin pensar.

El chico pareció sorprendido antes sus palabras. Se formo un silencio completamente incomodo, Shaoran no entendía bien la razón de las palabras de Sakura, después de todo no tenían sentido, no se conocían tan bien como para que ella dijera eso.

-pero si apenas nos conocemos-dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno…-las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca.

-está bien se que piensas que soy un "niño bonito" o "hijito de papi"-dijo tomando por sorpresa a la chica-también sé que me odias porque crees que yo no me esfuerzo en nada y siempre recibo cosas a cambio, piensas que eso es injusto, por eso tratas de alejarte de mí-termino con un sonoro suspiro.

La chica lo miraba sorprendida, parecía como si el chico le hubiera leído la mente.

-mira parece ser que tú me odias y bueno realmente no me importan mucho tus razones, la verdad es que te invite a salir porque quiero proponerte un trato-dijo completamente serio dándole a entender a la chica que no mentía.

-¿c-cuál?-tartamudeo saliendo un poco del trance en que se encontraba.

-que vivas conmigo…

**ooooooOoooooo**

Sakura miro por la ventana de su cuarto. "Miseria" era la única palabra para describir ese lugar, ella nunca lo admitiría pero lo odiaba, ella se había jurado que en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad saldría de ese desagradable lugar.

-¿pero qué te pasa?-se dijo en su mente.

Con un fuerte golpe termino aventando la lámpara que estaba cerca de ella.

-¡Mierda!-grito desquitado toda su frustración.

Lo odiaba. Sentía repugnancia por ese horrible y asqueroso lugar en el que vivía, pero estaba harta de que siempre que parecía haber encontrando una salida, todo se arruinaba, porque se daba cuenta de que lo único que querían de ella era su cuerpo, pero aquí es donde entraba su pregunta más importante ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto eso? Si según ella lo único que hacía era usar a los hombres ¿por qué al final terminaba sintiéndose tan usada?

Trato de despejar un poco sus ideas saliendo de ese "cuchitril" como ella dulcemente había denominado a su "hogar" que más bien parecía una prisión. Las paredes siempre estaban manchadas, inclusive por lo que sabía posiblemente habían matado a alguien ahí, era muy pequeño y siempre todas noches se escuchaban disparos.

Al sentir el aire chocar contra su rostro sintió como todas las dudas y preocupaciones pasaban a segundo plano, así que prefirió disfrutar aquel pequeño momento de relajación para ver los paisajes que le ofrecían los parques de la ciudad. Mientras caminaba comenzó a pensar que tal vez no sería tan malo vivir con Daichi, después de todo el no era un mal chico, más sin embargo tenía miedo de que al final terminara peleando con él y la corriera de aquel lugar.

Después de pensar un buen rato, sonrió satisfecha de saber qué hacer.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Tomoyo sonrió al ver a su novio entrar por la puerta, este la tomo por la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-te extrañe-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El la miro y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez con un poco más de pasión.

-dime-corto a su novio- ¿Daichi ya está bien?-pregunto separándose de su novio.

-sí, parece estar recuperándose de a poco, ya verás que pronto él va a estar bien-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo iremos a verlo?-pregunto entusiasmada la chica.

-pronto-dijo el chico-pero tienes que recordar que no debes guiarte por las apariencias, porque él ya no es el mismo-agrego con una mirada un tanto sobria.

La chica asintió y agacho la cabeza, realmente extrañaba a su amigo Daichi y ahora se sentía una tonta por haberlo abandonado cuando más la necesito.

-Daichi-susurro dirigiendo su mirada amatista a la ventana donde se reflejaba la luna.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Shaoran suspiro y metió sus manos en los bolsos de su chaqueta. Tenía frio, el viento otoñal estaba haciendo estrago en su piel.

"Nos vemos en el parque cercano a tu casa" era el mensaje que ella le había enviado, desde entonces la había estado esperando.

Sintió su presencia cerca de él. Cerró los ojos y se dejo embriagar por esa dulce fragancia que siempre desprendía, no entendía cómo pero esa fragancia era la más dulce y exquisita que él hubiera olido en toda su vida.

-ya llegue-dijo esa voz conocida para él.

-¿qué es lo que querías decirme?-fue directo.

-bueno pues yo quiero decirte que…-suspiro tratando de alejar sus nervios-acepto tu oferta-dijo tomando por sorpresa a Shaoran.

Una pequeña sonrisa-casi imperceptible-se alojo en su rostro-bien. Pasare por ti dentro de cuatro días-fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de la chica.

-¡cuatro días!-grito molesta-¡eso es muy poco!-le grito.

Sonrió arrogantemente mientras fingió ignorar a la chica.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Los cuatro días de plazo se habían cumplido y Sakura ya había terminado de empacar todo lo de su departamento.

Según lo que había dicho Daichi el camión de mudanzas llegaría a las 4:30 p.m. y ya eran las 4:15 por lo que él camión no debería de tardar.

Suspiro cansada por haber empacado todo de último momento. No tenías muchas cosas por lo que decidió esperar para empacar. Su departamento era muy pequeño.

Una sonrisa apareció cuando pensó en todo lo que a partir de ese momento iba a tener. Iba a vivir en un departamento enorme, iba a tener todas las cosas que jamás tuvo y ¿por qué no? Dejar en la calle a ese niñito creído. Iba a exprimirlo hasta que no quedara nada de él.

El sonido del camión de mudanzas la saco de sus pensamientos. A partir de ese día su vida iba ser mucho mejor y al fin podría olvidarse de la pobreza y la miseria en la que vivía.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Shaoran se miro en el espejo del pasillo una vez más, le costaba tanto reconocerse. Su cabello no era castaño, si no negro como la noche, sus ojos ya no era color chocolate, sino eran miel y su piel era un poco más blanca de lo que recordaba. Se había acostumbrado a su forma de demonio, la cual era casi igual a la que tenía cuando había sido un humano, lo único que cambiaba eran sus cuernos, su cola, sus colmillos y sus alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, además de que sus pies cambiaban a una especie de pesuñas.

Escucho el camión de la mudanza llegar afuera del edificio en el que vivía, entonces supo que era momento de ayudar a abajar cosas y desempacar.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Ya habían terminado de pasar y acomodar todas sus cosas en el departamento de Daichi.

-¿por qué haces esto?-soltó la chica terminando de desempacar la última caja.

-¿hacer qué?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-pues, ser tan amable conmigo-lo miro a los ojos.

-no sé de qué hablas-se excuso el chico.

-olvídalo-dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie.

-ahora dime ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio de que yo viva aquí?-le pregunto acercándose seductoramente a él.

-nada-respondió seco-si necesitas algo estaré en mi habitación- se alejo de la castaña dejándola confundida.

-qué raro-se dijo para sí la chica.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia la que ahora sería su habitación, para llegar a ella tenía que cruzar un enorme pasillo. Caminó a paso lento por ese gran pasillo, hasta que diviso un cuadro que estaba boca abajo en uno de los muebles que adornaban el pasillo, lo sujeto con las dos manos y lo levanto de a poco.

-¿qué es esto?-se preguntó para sí al ver que se trataba de una foto de una familia. En ella podía ver a Daichi un poco más joven con lo que parecía ser su familia, fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de que Daichi vivía solo en ese enorme departamento, pero si tenía familia entonces ¿Por qué vivía solo?

**ooooooOoooooo**

Una semana había pasado desde que ella se había mudado con aquel extraño chico y apenas lo veía. Él nunca estaba y las pocas veces que lo veía él se encerraba en su habitación a hacer ese extraño "papeleo".

Sakura partió una rebanada del delicioso pastel que ella se había esforzado por hacer. Se lamio los labios antes de darle el primer bocado, al fin podía darse el lujo de ver su lacena llena.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y se detuvo un momento para dirigir la vista a la puerta.

-¿Daichi?-pregunto al verlo todo empapado-¿qué te paso?-exclamó parándose de su lugar.

-bueno, digamos que la imbécil de mi representante me pidió uno de sus tantos favores y termine con un perro persiguiéndome y casi me ahogo en su piscina-dijo mientras la chica le daba una toalla.

La chica no pudo evitar reír, a lo que él frunció el ceño-creo que ella siempre te pone a hacer su trabajo-le aseguro al verlo hacer una mueca.

-lo sé-refunfuño él terminando de secarse el cabello-esa mujer me trata peor que su criado-comentó haciendo una mueca de fastidió.

-¿entonces por qué la tienes como representante?-le interrogó la joven.

-no lo sé-le dijo.

-eres extraño-le sonrió dándole un pedazo de paste-Daichi-lo llamo con suavidad-La foto que tienes en el pasillo ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto con inocencia.

Al oír esto Shaoran se tenso ¿Qué le podía decir? Esa no era su familia después de todo, pero ella lo creía así, ¿Qué responderle?-pues…-dudó-son mi familia-su voz sonó bastante convincente.

-¿y por qué no vives con ellos?-Shaoran al maldijo entre dientes.

-p-pues…-trato de recordar en su mente todo lo que Eriol le había dicho, sobre "su" vida-murieron-soltó de golpe.

Sakura casi se atraganta con el té que estaba tomando. Por un momento se sintió horrible, después de todo ella sabía lo que era perder a su familia, sabía que era doloroso perder a los seres que más se aman en el mundo-yo…lo siento-dijo en tono de culpa.

-no te preocupes-dijo desviando la vista de los ojos de la chica-prefiero no pensar mucho en eso, además entre más tiempo pasa el dolor se controla mejor-hablo con la experiencia que había adquirido como humano-aunque hay personas que nunca logran superar cosas así, es lo único que se puede hacer-se sintió tonto al dar un consejo que él nunca siguió.

-valla pareces tomártelo muy a la ligera-comento con cierta molestia ¿Cómo podía hablar tan fácilmente de algo tan doloroso?

-¡pues claro! ¿Qué más debo hacer? ¿Dejarme morir? ¿Suicidarme? ¿Tirarme en depresión?-si ella creía que él se iba a quedar callado ante indirectas o comentarios hostiles estaba muy equivocada-la muerte no es la solución a ninguno de los problemas-dijo antes de que todo entrara en un incomodo silenció.

Sakura se quedo callada ante Daichi, se trago todo su orgullo y las ganas de darle una patada en los bajos o en otra parte del cuerpo, después de todo el pelinegro tenía razón ¿Qué se podía hacer antes cosas así?, ella nunca supo controlar bien sus emociones y menos cuando su familia la abandono, sentía tanto odio hacia las demás personas ¿por qué todo el mundo tenía que ser feliz mientras ella no lo era?

-estoy muy cansado me daré un baño y luego me iré a dormir-comento Daichi alejándose del lugar.

Sakura lo observo alejarse y comprendió que a cada momento que pasaba sentía más odio hacia Daichi, ¿por qué él tenía todo lo que ella no tuvo? La envida que sentía hacia él era cada vez mayor, eso sumado con el enojo que siempre la hacía sentir ¿Por qué se había quedado callada? ¿Por qué no le había contestado? Ella siempre les contestaba a las personas, era conocida por siempre ser hostil con los demás, por eso siempre estaba sola, absolutamente nadie podía aguantar su carácter de los mil diablos.

Entonces comprendió que su odio por Daichi iba en aumento día a día, porque ese cantante de cuarta siempre le quitaba las palabras de la boca, porque ese niño bonito siempre la traba con amabilidad, porque ese estúpido no caía en sus encantos, hasta el momento no había conocido a ningún chico que no se interesara en ella o en su cuerpo, porque ella sabía que la mejor manera de engatusar a un hombre era mediante el sexo, pero él era tan diferente que lo odiaba, lo odiaba como nunca había odiado a alguien y por eso iba a buscar la forma de destruirlo, así como se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto .

**ooooooOoooooo**

Se sentó en la cama y se despeino mientras lanzaba un gruñido de desesperación.

¿Por qué siempre los humanos eran tan estúpidos? Ahora recordaba bien una de las razones por la que odiaba a los humanos, siempre tomaban a la vida muy a la ligera, ¿de qué mierda les servía vivir si al final iban a desperdiciar su vida cometiendo un suicidio? Todos los días una gran cantidad de suicidios era cometidos por los humanos, él siempre aborreció esa forma suya de despreciar la vida, por problemas inútiles que aunque no lo parecieran tenían arreglo, o cometiendo suicidios más imbéciles aún, como el de dar su vida por la de alguien más.

La lámpara que estaba en buro junto a él exploto. Su energía demoniaca que aún conservaba estaba haciendo estragos en él, tenía que controlar su enojo si no quería terminar convirtiéndose en un demonio otra vez.

Se levanto de la cama pero un mareo lo obligó a volverse a sentar, sería mejor que hiciera algo bueno por alguien antes de que terminara desapareciendo y dejando su existencia atrás.

Su misión no era nada fácil y Sakura no parecía querer cooperar. La chica parecía querer sacarlo de quicio siempre, siempre degradándose para que él le hiciera algo de caso, además le era demasiado difícil poder resistirse, porque la chica tenía sus encantos después de todo, tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes que siempre lo incitaban y un cuerpo que parecía querer seducirlo cada vez que lo veía.

Había sido un demonio ¡joder!, había cometido todos los pecados habidos y por haber en la tierra y en el infierno, había tenido tanto sexo como había querido, había vivido en la lujuria tanto como pudo y ahora tener que resistirse a la tentadora castaña le parecía una tarea casi imposible.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha, sería mejor que tomara una ducha de agua fría si no quería mandar todo a la mierda.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Después de tomar una ducha pensó en ir a ver un poco el televisor, mientras se memorizaba la letra de una canción. Gracias a Eriol había conseguido a un maestro de canto que le enseño a cantar con su nueva voz, además también tuvo que tener un par de clases de baile y de actuación, las cuales fueron más sencillas, sobre todo la ultima ya que él siempre se la pasaba actuando, mentir era lo más fácil que podía hacer.

Sintió la presencia de Sakura acercarse. Sabía que era lo que ella iba a hacer, pues era lo que ella siempre hacia todas las noches, aunque él siempre fingía diciendo que no sabía a qué salía.

-Sakura-la llamo al sentir su presencia detrás de él.

Pudo percibir como un escalofrió recorrió a la muchacha.

-¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?-cuestiono la chica sorprendida al verlo sentado enfrente de ella.

-no tenía sueño-respondía con simpleza-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia la oji-verde.

-tengo que hacer un trabajo de la escuela-mintió. No se podía permitir decirle lo que realmente hacia, eso era algo que absolutamente nadie sabía.

-¿vestida así?-pregunto levantado una ceja y señalándola con el dedo índice.

-p-pues si…-dudó.

-bien-se encogió de hombros, apago el televiso-es tarde y mañana tengo que grabar una canción-dijo levantándose del sillón.

La chica lo miro algo sorprendida ¿acaso no pensaba preguntarle más?. Definitivamente ese extraño chico la sorprendía cada vez más, además de que en el fondo sentía como si fuera otra persona, alguien extraño con muchos secretos.

Despejo de su mente los pensamientos acerca de Daichi, la noche no iba durar tanto tiempo y su trabajo esperaba, después de todo era lo único que ella podía hacer.

Salió del departamento para dirigirse a las obscuras calles de la ciudad.

Daichi la observo desde el pasillo que estaba a oscuras, escucho como abrió la puerta y la cerró, lo que le indico que ella se había ido-¿de verdad piensas eso Sakura?-sus ojos mostraron cierta melancolía, él oculto su presencia y camino en silenció hacia la salida de su casa, tenía que vigilar a Sakura si no quería fracasar en su misión.

**ooooooOoooooo**

**-**pronto Shaoran, pronto-repitió una voz.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, nadie más se encontraba en ese lugar, solo una sombra que observaba la ciudad desde su ventana.

-pronto serás mío-una risa macabra resonó con eco por todo el lugar…


	6. Eres mejor que eso…

**Eres mejor que eso…**

Las semanas pasaron más rápido de lo que ella pensó y pronto llego un mes, un mes en el que había estado viviendo con Daichi. A pesar de eso su vida seguías siendo casi igual, pocas eran las ocasiones que estaba con Daichi ya que este últimamente estaba muy ocupado con la grabación de su disco, aunque debía admitir que era bastante divertido pasar tiempo con él, era un chico que parecía comprenderla a la perfección, siempre le contaba cosas acerca de lo que vivía, además debía de admitir que él era como un niño pequeño, tenía tanta pasión por las cosas que hacía y al ver cosas nuevas se emocionaba mucho, al igual que al comer.

Sakura había notado que Daichi era un chico bastante serió y frio, además de que se daba cuenta a la perfección de que él siempre parecía ocultarle cosas, era bastante misterioso, nunca había conocido alguien tan misterioso como él, además hasta ahora, era el único chico que se lograba resistir a caer en sus redes, él no parecía ser como los demás.

Pero lo que más le molestaba a Sakura era que siempre que le preguntaba acerca de la noche que la salvo de aquel hombre, él siempre la evadía, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de qué era lo que había pasado aquella noche, porque por más que lo pensará no le encontraba lógica alguna.

—Sakura ¿quieres acompañarme hoy a las grabaciones de mi disco?—pregunto Daichi al verla salir camino a la escuela.

Sakura parpadeó, ¿a caso Daichi la había invitado a sus grabaciones?—si…-dudó un poco—cuando llegue de la escuela prometo acompañarte—le respondió con una sonrisa.

Syaoran, la observo salir de su departamento, estar en compañía de alguien le hacia las cosas más amenas, era bueno poder conversar con alguien de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba haciendo su trabajo, no es que a él le importara mucho hacer trabajo, pero eso le quitaba tiempo para estar con Sakura, aún así no podía decir que con la chica tuviese grandes progresos.

El sonido del incesante timbre lo despertó de sus cavilaciones.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Eriol, ese chico que aunque apenas cruzaban una cuantas palabras se había convertido en su mejor amigo y confidente. Eriol sabía comprenderlo a la perfección, y Syaoran ahora podía comprender porque Eriol había sido un demonio ya que cuando se molestaba daba miedo, además de que detrás de esa mascara de frialdad se encontraba la persona más bromista y burlón que había conocido y ni hablar de lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser.

—Es tarde—reprocho el ex-castaño.

—Estaba con Tomoyo—respondió impasible.

—Es tu novia ¿no?—pregunto Syaoran volviendo a sentarse en el sillón.

—Ella quiere verte—comentó Eriol—ella era amiga de Daichi-Eriol observo a Syaoran con minucioso cuidado, él estaba en el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue su amigo.

—ella no lo sabe—afirmo Syaoran—no soy quién para aconsejarte, pero deberías decirle-observo a Eriol tensarse.

—Todas las veces que trato de decir algo con respecto a ello, término desviando el tema—su mirada se poso en Syaoran detenidamente, era completamente diferente a Daichi, su mirada era completamente diferente, era fría e impasible además de penetrante.

—Te incomoda ¿no?-la mirada de Syaoran se torno más obscura— ¿qué relación tenias con Daichi?—indagó.

—él era mi amigo, era una buena persona, pero después de alcanzar la fama cambio tanto—la voz de Eriol tomo un tono melancólico, imperceptible para la mayoría pero no para Syaoran—comenzó a volverse distante, se rebeló en contra de todos, la fama lo transformo en un completo imbécil, no tardo mucho en comenzar a consumir drogas y hecho su vida a perder— Eriol chasqueo la lengua y volteó la mirada al lado contrario de la de Syaoran, lo que imperceptible para muchos no lo era para Syaoran.

—No me sorprende—comentó Syaoran y se mordió la lengua antes de hacer un comentario indebido.

Un silenció incomodo reino la habitación, Eriol acaba de abrir un capitulo en su vida que creía olvidado, además de que sabía que Syaoran notaba el dolor que el tema le causaba, era la primera persona después de Tomoyo que notaba sus sentimientos sin necesidad de mostrarlos completamente.

—esta tarde serán las grabaciones y pienso llevar a Sakura—Syaoran cambió de tema al notar la incomodidad de Eriol—el maestro de canto que conseguiste me ayudo de mucho—Syaoran mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno supongo que en el infierno no cantaban mucho, así que lo necesitabas—se burló.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste por cierto?—preguntó el ex–demonio divertido.

-¿oye con quién crees que estás hablando?-fingió estar ofendido-soy el gran Eriol alguna vez de los mejores en el infierno es obvio que siempre tengo la solución a todo-le guiño el ojo.

—claro señor humildad—Syaoran rodo los ojos, ya se había acostumbrado a los desplantes de arrogancia de Eriol, supuso que eso sería algo que nunca desaparecería.

—No, no desaparece—contesto Eriol—solo lo adivine—se encogió de hombros—supongo que es telepatía o algo así—dijo Eriol restándole importancia.

— ¿Acaso no tienes que ir a la escuela o algo así?—pregunto Syaoran con curiosidad.

— ¿para qué? Es obvio que sé mucho más que aquellos pelmazos—respondió con arrogancia, pero al ver la mirada de Syaoran comprendió a lo que se refería—ya la termine ¿contento?—escucho una pequeña risa de parte de Syaoran-fui un niño prodigio por lo que me salte años—respondió con simpleza.

—Lamento haberlo menospreciado señor súper inteligente—respondió fingiendo arrepentimiento.

Una pequeña sonrisa pareció en el rostro de Eriol—¿lo extrañas?—pregunto dejando desconcertando a Syaoran.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?—dijo sorprendido.

—Es obvio—lo miro con su mirada misteriosa que nadie podía descifrar, Syaoran comprendía a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué debo de hacer?—pregunto en voz baja—la sed de sangre crese-su voz se volvió más grave.

Eriol no mostro emoción alguna-aguantar-se mordió el labio inferior, él sabía que los pensamientos macabros y oscuros nunca desaparecían.

—ugh ¿Cómo hacerlo?—el sentimiento crecía, de repente un pensamiento oscuro apareció en su mente—si los demonios atacan a Sakura ¿puedo matarlos?—pregunto con una sonrisa macabra y la mirada oscurecida.

Eriol se estremeció, Syaoran era completamente diferente a lo que fue su amigo, hace mucho que no había vuelto a sentir una energía tan poderosa y a la vez tan tenebrosa que lo hacía sentir escalofríos y que sus entrañas se revolvieran de manera extraña, desde que salió del infierno, aún cuando sus recuerdos de su vida como demonio desaparecieron, aún podía recordar esa energía tan negra y llena de maldad, sólo los demonio poderosos tenían esa energía, esa mirada. Un recuerdo fugaz cruzo por su mente.

_Sólo alguien que en vida ha tenido un alma que se ha oscurecido y marchitado y poco a poco enloquecido, sólo el alma de un humano que se ha desviado completamente de su camino, sólo aquel que ha perdido todos sus sentimientos pero no su inteligencia, sólo ellos serán convertidos en demonios, y solo ellos se ganaran su lugar en el infierno._

¿Qué era lo que Syaoran había vivido como humano? ¿Por qué termino convertido en demonio? Esas preguntas lo habían hostigado desde que lo conoció, pero decidió que no tenían importancia, pero tal vez si lo averiguaba él también recordaría la forma en que se convirtió en demonio, ¿alguna vez fue humano? ¿Cómo llego a ser demonio? Sus recuerdos se habían perdido.

—Fuiste humano—no aguanto la tentación de preguntarle, pero aquello era más bien una afirmación.

—eso no es algo que te incumba—se puso a la defensiva.

Eriol noto que el ambiente se había vuelto pesado, así que se levanto y camino hacia la salida de la puerta en donde se detuvo—traeré a Tomoyo un día de estos—avisó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—lo siento—se disculpo—pero esa vida fue horrible-susurro al viento—¿cuándo perdí mis sentimientos?—pensó mientras sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Se levanto del sillón dispuesto a salir para despejarse, pero un rayo de esperanza cruzo por su vida, ya no importaba el pasado, ahora tenía que enmendar errores, pero tenía miedo, muy en el fondo de su retorcida alma tenía miedo de perder todo, de fallar como siempre fallaba.

********O********

Las grabaciones habían acabado y Sakura esperaba sentada tomando un café, Daichi salió tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?—pregunto tomando la mano de Sakura y jalándola hacia él.

—Pues…—pensó unos momentos—¿te parece si vamos a comer algo?—el chico sonrió un poco y asintió.

Sakura se preguntó ¿porqué cada vez que Daichi sonreía parecía más bien una mueca extraña' como alguien que trata de fingir amabilidad, además de esa energía suya que emanaba que la hacía sentir asustada, a veces se despertaba en medio de la noche porque se sentía insegura, como si fuera un insecto atrapado en un frasco siendo observada, pero siempre que busca la fuete de esa sensación sentía que provenía de Daichi, a veces se preguntaba si el haber aceptado la propuesta del cantante había sido un error.

La mano de Daichi sobre su hombro lo sobre salto y nuevamente se sintió indefensa ante su mirada y aterrada.

— ¿Estás bien?—su pregunta le hizo que diera un respingo.

—Si—se apresuro a decir antes de retirar la mano del chico de su hombro—muero de hambre—trato de sonar más natural.

Syaoran se percato de la incomodidad de la castaña y se dio cuenta de que su energía la asustaba, pero no podía hacer mucho para ocultarlo, ya lo había intentado a pesar de que su energía era débil, incluso hacer cosas como sonreír le eran difíciles.

— _¿Por qué no intentas sonreír un poco?—había dicho Eriol y Syaoran lo intento, de verdad lo intento—M-m-mejor déjalo así, trabajaremos en eso después—había dicho el pelinegro completamente azul._

Con un fuerte suspiro siguió caminado, definitivamente trabajaría en ello cuando estuviera solo y haría un mejor intento por ocultar su energía, tal vez eso serviría para asustar menos a la chica, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ella podía sentir su energía y eso era extraño, un ser humano normal no podría hacer algo así, esa joven que estaba junto a él, no era precisamente un ser humano normal.

—Ya llegamos—dijo la oji-verde y él parpadeo confundido, se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres comer aquí?—Era un restaurante bastante elegante y obviamente caro.

—Por supuesto—una bonita sonrisa apareció en sus labios y pudo ver brillo en sus ojos.

"Perra materialista" pensó mientras se adentraba con ella a ese lugar, suspiro y discretamente reviso su cartera, eso no era bueno para su bolsillo, de hecho todo eso era estúpido, podía conseguirse un departamento más pequeño y gastar menos, pero bueno, después de todo no era su vida.

Fueron llevados a una mesa por el hombre que atendió y Sakura pidió el platillo más caro y exótico que vio en la carta, él pidió lo más sencillo que vio, una sopa de fideos, después de todo no tenía tanta hambre, además aún quedaba algo de comida en su casa.

Ella parecía encantada, mientras él veía todo con aburrimiento, una buena vida llena de lujos no te da precisamente felicidad, él lo sabía, porque así comienzan las peores cosas, cuando la codicia comienza, quieres más y más y nunca te llenas, solo tratando de llenar un vacío en el alma que no se llenará con nada material.

Una mueca amarga se extendió por su rostro, odiaba tanto recordar cosas así, ahora que era humano podía sentir todas esas emociones que había sentido antes, mucho antes de ser un demonio.

— ¿Pasa algo?—la voz de la castaña lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—No es nada—mintió naturalmente.

La comida llego y Sakura casi se atragantaba con ella, Syaoran comió despacio sin saborear mucho la comida, al final tuvo que ayudar a Sakura ya que su platillo era demasiado grande como para comerlo sola.

Cuando salieron de ahí la castaña lo arrastro a tiendas de ropa, y si bien no le pidió nada se lo decía con mirada, siempre ponía carita de perrito y cosas así, al final el ex-demonio termino cargando al menos 20 bolsas diferentes de tiendas nada baratas.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento la chica se fue emocionada con la ropa a su habitación, Syaoran suspiro por enésima vez en día y se tiro al sillón, estaba agotado, volteo a ver el contador dándose cuenta de que aun no había ayudado a nadie y su energía seguía bajando.

Las cosas no estaban bien, sin decir nada y a pesar de su agotamiento salió de su departamento, necesitaba un aire menos enviciado, lejos de la loca que gritaba en su habitación con gran emoción, la codicia estaba en el aire haciéndolo sentir frustrado.

Pero al parecer salir por las calles fue un error, a esas horas parecía la ciudad estar llena de personas, todas chocaban unas contra otras en las calles atiborradas, la asfixia se hacía mayor y eso no le gustaba, las malas energías que despedían algunos solo aprisionaban en una mescla extraña de sentimientos, no aguantando más comenzó a correr buscando un poco de libertad, llegando sin darse cuenta a un parque, dio grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar el aliento, su cuerpo aun no estaba preparado para tanto ajetreo físico.

Se sentó en el césped y miro al cielo contaminado-_malditos humanos_-gruño bajo, se quedo mirando a un montón de niños jugar y se sintió levemente aliviado, le gustan los niños y los ancianos, creaturas menos indeseables que los adultos y los jóvenes ya que en su mayoría no tenían deseos impuros y era bastante moldeables, como el barro en el que jugaban algunos.

Estuvo mucho rato observando chiquillos correr por todos lados, cuando un vagabundo se acerco a él.

—Los niños son bastante lindos ¿eh?—Syaoran la miro extrañado.

—En efecto—contesto cordialmente, haber vivido tantas épocas le había ayudado mucho con los diferentes criterios del lenguaje.

—La primera etapa de la vida, aun recuerdo cuando era así y mírame ahora un saco de huesos, siendo rechazado por la sociedad y un miserable que se pudre en su propia suciedad—el joven lo miro atento.

—No es muy diferente a la mayoría—dijo llamando la atención del vagabundo—Después de todo, solo somos humanos, seres miserables que no aprecian lo que tienen, las épocas cambian y cada quien se arrastra en su propia miseria, pero a veces la miseria no es sino la creamos, nos obligamos a creer que la vida que llevamos no es la correcta porque sin importar lo que hagamos siempre queremos más, pero es aún peor cuando las persona que se quedan enterradas en la miseria sin querer salir de ella, porque bueno, siempre hay una forma de seguir, después de todo nos merecemos más que eso—Se levanto sin decir más palabras.

El atardecer se asomaba a lo lejos y las luces comenzaban a disminuir su esplendor dejando todo en penumbras y el vagabundo se quedo mirando asombrado al chico que no parecía tener más de 20 años y en el pasto tirado justo donde había estado varios billetes.

—Estancarte es tu decisión—fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho mientras su figura se alejaba por la noche.

******O******

Syaoran se encontraba recostado en el sofá viendo un programa de televisión, mientras comía unas palomitas y se reía, cuando escucho la puerta de Sakura abrirse, él sabía perfectamente a donde iba, pero se sintió sin derecho de reclamar nada.

La chica salía lentamente y si no fuera tan perceptivo ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de los pasos sutiles de la chica, pero decidió intervenir.

— ¿Vas a salir tan tarde?—la castaña lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido, la había vuelto a descubrir.

—¿Es que nunca duermes?—el ex demonio se levanto adoptando una posición erguida, que le hizo preguntarse a Sakura ¿Cómo lograba ser tan jodidamente elegante con sus movimientos?—¿A caso eres un vampiro?—pensó en voz alta.

Una leve escalofriante risa la sorprendió—Algo así, pero no soy yo el que se escapa media noche y no vuelve hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

—Voy a mi trabajo—contesto con seguridad la chica, pero se anticipo a la pregunta de Syaoran—¿qué estás viendo?¿una comedia? Hasta mi habitación se escuchan tus risas—dándole la vuelta al sillón tomo de la mesita que se encontraba frente de la tele el estuche de la película—¿El rito?

—Si es bastante graciosa la has visto, mi parte favorita es cuando le pega a la niña—nuevas risas salieron de la boca del joven.

— ¿Ok?—contesto con algo de duda—que te diviertas esta noche.

Salió sin decir nada más.

******O******

Eran casi las 3 a.m. cuando Syaoran lo sintió, el contador había empezado a sonar con su fuerte y aturdidor ruido, con un salto se despabilo del sueño, estaba dispuesto a salir cuando recordó el "armamento" especial que Eriol le había dejado en el viejo ropero de su cuarto.

Ni siquiera utilizo la puerta, simplemente basto con saltar por la ventana para correr por los techos, esta vez fue más fácil que la primera ya que su fuerza se incremento al instante, tal vez porque su cuerpo estaba un poco mejor que antes, sonrió, le encantaba sentirse así, era como volver a ser el mismo.

Una sensación extraña lo embargo, como un sentimiento de desesperación, los gritos de una chica le perforaron los oídos ¡era Sakura! Con una rapidez que no pensó que tenia llego al lugar donde ella se encontraba, el enojo estaba creciendo y recorría cada parte de su ser, como si las venas de su cuerpo en vez de transportar sangre llevará fuego.

Salto del último techo para encontrarse con una visión completamente desagradable…Sakura a punto de ser violada.

********O********

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?—una escalofriante voz lleno el callejón acallando sus gritos, pero no sus sollozos.

Sakura volteo lentamente la mirada, Daichi se encontraba de pie en la entrada del callejón, pero esta vez era diferente, le recordaba más a la primera vez que lo vio, cuando fue atacada por esa…"cosa".

El hombre que estaba sobre de ella volteo la vista al hombre que estaba sobre de ella, con esa maldita mirada lujuriosa.

—s-suéltame—apenas pudo decir.

—Pequeña perra—el puño de ese hombre se levanto en el aire y parecía dispuesto a darle.

Todo después de eso ocurrió demasiado rápido, Daichi estaba junto a ese hombre detenido el golpe y luego lo aventó contra la pared con una fuerza que estaba segura no era algo humano.

En cuanto se sintió liberada trato de correr, de alejarse, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, y termino en el suelo, por lo que se arrastro lejos, tratando de vestirse.

Volvió la vista hasta encontrar con Daichi acorralando a aquel hombre contra la pared mientras lo sostenía del cuello con una mano.

— ¿Qué tratabas de hacer maldita sabandija?—La voz de Daichi se hacía cada vez más tenebrosa.

Pero las cosas se invirtieron en pocos segundos aquel hombre ¿cosa? Ataco al chico con una fuerza estaba segura no era de esta tierra y lo mando a volar hasta el edificio de enfrente al parecer un loca, Sakura grito horrorizada, sólo quería que la pesadilla acabara.

El hombre ya no tenía una forma realmente, podría decirse, que era una cosa humanoide, pero hora de su espalda sobresalían unas extrañas alas como de murciélago y sus ojos no tenían pupilas ni iris, eran completamente blancos, la castaña sólo sollozaba en silencio, sentía como si la voz se le hubiera ido, ni siquiera podía gritar.

La "cosa" se le acercaba cada vez más, quiso alejarse, correr muy lejos, gritar, pero sentía que sus piernas estaban atadas, como si algo invisible estuviera ahí. Su corazón retumbaba con fuerza dentro de su caja torácica, lo único que en su mente pudo reconocer fue "es mi fin", cuando las "piernas" se detuvieron enfrente de ella, simplemente se resigno a agachar la cabeza, no había nada más que hacer, tal vez al fin su sufrimiento iba a terminar.

— ¡No te rindas!—grito una voz que no pudo identificar, pero ella siguió sin moverse.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?—contesto.

— ¡Luchar!—esa voz, estaba cerca, mucho, entonces se dio cuenta, Daichi estaba ahí, reprimiendo a la cosa en el suelo, se giro y la miro—sé que no lo parece pero eres mejor que eso—aunque estaba oscuro sabia que la estaba mirando directamente, lo podía sentir—Mereces más de lo crees.

Algo en su pecho se lleno, algo que había estado vacio por años, un sentimiento cálido llego a cada parte de su cuerpo, era algo indescriptible y la hacía sentirse completa, la hacía sentirse querida y entonces se dio cuenta, ella no podía odiar Daichi por mucho que lo intentara, lo que sentía no era más que envidia y represión hacía sus verdaderas intenciones, porque los sabía, ella siempre quiso a Daichi Mazuka.

Ella parpadeo sus ojos estaban abiertos y sentía que las lagrimas habían parado súbitamente, la luz de luna dio directamente a los ojos de Daichi que ya no eran del mismo color, ahora eran de una especie de color chocolate, cafés, poderosos…hermosos.

* * *

><p><em>Mil años sin escribir esta historia, aunque no lo parezca tengo ya adelantado el siguiente capítulo, bastante gore he de decir, así que si te gusta el Gore y los demonios sexys, bueno este es tu lugar.<em>

_No daré razones, sólo diré que esta historia la escribí en plena depresión y la continuo, cuando realmente me siento muy mal, así tal vez…continúe pronto xD _

_Una opinión no cuesta nada, así que realmente agradezco sus reviews._


	7. Bestia

**Bestia.**

Frente a ella se desato una poderosa lucha, en donde hubo patas, mordidas, ambos paleaban como animales, le recordaban a 2 perros rabiosos luchando, no Daichi parecía más un lobo, si tan hermoso e imponente como un lobo.

Entonces en medio de la poca luz reflejada por una minúscula parte de la luna un pequeño brillo le dio la señas a Sakura, Daichi peleaba con una especie de daga, pronto el joven cantante ya no era humano tampoco, unos colmillos comenzaron a salir mientras gruñía como un animal, no más bien como una bestia, sus uñas parecían garras y sus ojos ahora mostraban locura, mientras que un aura siniestra lo rodeaba, al grado de que los vidrios de lugares cerca comenzaron a romperse, el piso donde estaban se comenzaba abrir.

Las lagrimas volvieron a Sakura, mientras temblaba un jadeo se escapo de sus labios y pronto se convirtió en sollozos, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo.

********O********

Syaoran veía al demonio acorralado en la pared, no sabía en qué momento se había transformado y había perdido el control, pero le encantaba, esa sensación era hermosa, como saltar de un precipicio y saber que no abra golpe que te mate o duela, solo la emoción en tus entrañas, la adrenalina.

—Repite lo que dijiste grandísimo hijo de puta—su voz sonaba distorsionada mientras su manos bañas de en sangre se su víctima apretaba aún más el cuello de la bestia— ¿A caso no te enseñaron respetar a las mujeres?—los ojos desorbitados y blancos parecían a punto de estar, una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro—Vuelve al infierno donde perteneces—fue todo lo que dijo antes de reventarle la cabeza, sintiendo la cálida sangre salpicar su rostro, su cuerpo, sus manos, todo.

Syaoran se quedo ahí, contemplando su obra, con una sonrisa y la cabeza levemente inclinada, olfateo el líquido vital rojizo y soltó una risita como si de un niño se tratase.

El cuerpo sin vida del demonio cayó al piso haciendo un "splash" al salpicar la sangre, el ex-demonio sonrió con victoria y se dio la media vuelta, todo había terminado, camino hasta Sakura que lo miraba con una cara de terror puro, la observo unos segundos sin comprender, hasta que ella señalo detrás de él y dio un grito propio de una película de terror.

El volteo encontrándose con el mismo demonio de antes—no cantes victoria niño bonito—con un gruñido se lanzo sobre él nuevamente, pero no contaba con que ahora Syaoran tenía una fuerza descomunal, lo aventó al piso con facilidad—¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que aplastarte la cabeza para que desparezcas?—su tono frio lo hizo recordar sus buenos tiempos.

Y entonces lo hizo, aplasto la cabeza, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que vio que eso no funcionaba, aplasto brazos y cada parte del cuerpo de la bestia que emitía gemidos horribles y agonizantes, pero eso no lo detuvo, lo disfrutaba demasiado como para contenerse, finalmente el demonio comenzó a pedir clemencia, pero él no se la dio, después de todo ¿quién era él para perdonar? Levanto la pierna nuevamente, dispuesto a reventar el torso de aquella cosa.

—¡Basta!—el grito detuvo a centímetros de su acción—por favor basta, te ha pedido que pares—Syaoran parpadeo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura de una chica asustada que lo miraba con valentía, sus ojos verdes resplandecían como una estrella en medio de la noche obscura.

—¿Por qué debo de parar?—inclino la cabeza levemente al hacer su cuestionamiento—intento violarte ¿por qué debo parar?—la chica dudo.

—Porque tú no eres así, por favor Daichi…—una rosa resonó por todo el callejón.

—¿No soy así?—la pregunta era demasiado irónica—¿y tú sabes cómo soy?—escucho a la chica tragar.

—Pues…porque yo he vivido estos días contigo y me he dado cuenta…—contesto vacilante, pero nuevamente fue detenida por la potente voz de Syaoran

—¿Tu sabes una mierda de mi acaso?—ella pareció tensarse aún más—¿qué puede sabes una prostituta cómo tu?¿eh?—se peino el cabello para atrás—te diré algo _querida_, tú no sabes nada de mí, no sabes nada de la vida ni del mundo, fuiste tan imbécil para tratar de suicidarte, vendiste tu cuerpo por unos insignificantes centavos que no has disfrutado porque estas más amargada que cualquier persona en la tierra, vas por ahí lastimando gente inocente y te importa una mierda, eres codiciosa, envidiosa, vanidosa, lujuriosa, no tienes respeto por nada ni por nadie, tienes un alma de demonio, peor que la mía, sé que no te das cuenta, pero tú has causado esto, tus malas energías los atraen a ellos—señalo a la cosa bajo su pie.

Ella lo miraba ahora, con una mirada calmada pero a la vez llena de energía, como una bomba punto de estallar—tienes razón, no sé nada de ti, no entiendo que esta pasando y soy todo lo que dijiste—ella se levanto lentamente y se acerco hasta Syaoran—pero sé bien…que tú no eres así,—sus pasos se volvieron precavidos—tu eres increíble, me aceptaste en tu casa sin cuestionarme, no me has usado, pese que lo he intentado—ahora ella estaba muy cerca de él.

Sentía algo extraño en su pecho, se comenzaba a sentir diferente, como si una voz estuviera llamándolo desde fuera de su mente, la voz le pedía que salir, pero no quería estar así era reconfortante, quería estregarse a la locura por completo.

—Tú lo dijiste ¿no? Soy mejor que eso, por favor vuelve—Sakura le tomo la mano.

Como si de un cadena de domino se tratase su mente reacciono, las garras y colmillos comenzaron a retraerse y él en general comenzó a recuperar la cordura, pero sus ojos continuaron del mismo color.

—¿Sakura?—susurro.

—Que conmovedor—la voz a su lado los sorprendió.

Syaoran reacciono, la joven estaba por ser atacada nuevamente, pero lo impidió con rápido movimiento, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, quedando arriba de ella, un dolor le atravesó el costado izquierdo, pero no hizo mucho caso, busco algo con qué atacar, pero no vio nada a su favor, tendría que distraerlo en lo que pensaba en una estrategia, tomo a Sakura en brazos.

—Lo siento por esto—ella parecía estar a punto de responder cuando la noqueo.

Utilizo nuevamente esa súper fuerza sobrehumana y salto entre los techos de las casas, tendría que encontrar una forma pronto para salvarla, una bolas de fuego casi le rozaron, la adrenalina se estaba disparando en él nuevamente, no podía fallar, esta misión era todo lo que tenía y esta chica en sus brazos eran la carga más pesada que había tenido en cientos de años.

El contador comenzó a sonar, su poder se estaba acabando y no había hecho ni una sola obra buena desde que había llegado a la tierra, un escalofrió le atravesó la espalda, una bola de fuego paso demasiado cerca de él.

Y de repente su poder se detuvo y cayó al suelo, justo a la mitad de un salto, afortunadamente cayó sobre un techo, con su cuerpo protegió a Sakura lo mejor que pudo, ahora no estaba tan seguro de que haberla dejado inconsciente era lo mejor.

Con la respiración entrecortada trato de levantarse, el desgaste físico se lo quería impedir—Mierda—susurro entre dientes.

Pudo sentir el aura del demonio ya estaba cerca y él no podía hacer nada, sintiéndose inútil golpeo con el puño el suelo, la suerte no estaba de su parte, tal vez el Karma acumulado en todos eso años habían desencadenado todo esto, se juro a si mismo hacer muy buenas obras si salía vivo de esto, desde aportar todo su dinero a orfanatos y asilos hasta ayudar a viejitas a cruzar la calle.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos tratando buscar buenas obras por hacer, algo corto el aire junto a él y se termino ensartado cerca su mano, con alegría pudo ver que se trataba de una pequeña daga, bastante chica, nada comparado con su fantástica espada que acostumbraba usar, pero era mejor que nada, era la daga que se le había caído en algún momento de la batalla ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido?.

Tomo la daga entre sus manos, el demonio estaba cada vez más cerca, lo podía sentir. Sonrió con autosuficiencia, la diferencia de estar totalmente derrotado y desarmado era significativa, la presencia de otro ser lo pudo en alerta, pero se relajo inmediatamente al identificarla.

Manejo con maestría la pequeña daga, sólo tenía un tiro y no lo iba a desaprovechar, se coloco en defensa, protegiendo a Sakura que estaba detrás de él, obligo a la maldita carcacha de su contador volver a funcionar, tomando la energía suficiente para un último ataque, cuando el demonio esta cerca de él sonrió, no mostro la daga.

—Aquí me tienes—murmuro a lo que aquel poderoso ser sobrenatural le sonrió, al menos no lanzo otra bola de fuego.

Lo pudo ver transformarse en una cosa horrorosa,-parecido a un tigre-que salto sobre él, en una bestia, con las fauces totalmente abiertas, dispuesto a devorarlo, entonces fue cuando supo que era su momento de atacar, con un movimiento rápido, quedo debajo de la bestia mientras con una habilidad increíble enterró la daga justo en el estomago del demonio, la sangre negra lo salpico en la cara.

Un grito horripilante salió de la garganta de aquel ser y pronto exploto sin dejar rastro alguno.

Una vez que todo el estrés y la adrenalina paso, el contador dio 3 campanadas desactivándose, dejando a un muy agotado Syaoran, pero aún así no se dejo vencer por el cansancio, corrió a donde se encontraba la chica.

—¡Sakura!—la llamo arrodillándose junto a ella—¡Sakura!—maldición, sólo esperaba no haberla lastimado, la reviso lo mejor que pudo asegurándose de que estaba bien.

—Sólo esta inconsciente—dijo una voz detrás de él.

—Eriol—llamo con voz ronca por el cansancio—¿Qué haces aquí?—pretendía sonar molesto, pro en realidad estaba demasiado agotado como para reprochar algo.

—¡Hola!¡Gracias por salvar mi estúpido y ahora mortal trasero!—hablo el aludido tratando de imitarlo.

—Lo siento, pero—se disculpo sorprendiendo a su compañero—¡se puede saber por qué no llegaste antes!—le miro con reproche.

— ¡Y se puede saber por qué mierda gastaste toda tu preciada energía haciendo estupideces!—le regaño el oji-azul.

—Lo siento, es que…se me salió de control—pudo ver a Eriol rodar los ojos.

Suspiro y trato de ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible, se había sobreexcedido, cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba por descanso, pero aún tenía que llevar a una inconsciente Sakura a su casa y de paso a él mismo, pero no podía ni ponerse de pie, de hecho su cuerpo estaba dejando de funcionar.

—Imbécil—le volvió a reprochar su guía.

Todo a su alrededor se comenzaba volver oscuro, sus ojos se cerraban y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se desparramo en el suelo sin pensarlo dos veces, la voz de Eriol, sonaba decimado distante.

—Gracias—murmuro antes de cerrar completamente los ojos.

********O********

Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sentía emocionalmente agota, algo poco común en ella, tenía una leve jaqueca, y le dolía bastante el cuerpo, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio.

Se levanto de su cama a regañadientes, se sentía confundida, no sabía ni qué día era, tal vez la noche anterior se le había pasado la mano con la bebida, nada nuevo, algunas veces le había pasado, alguno de sus clientes le ofrecía algo de beber y ella aceptaba, de hecho le sorprendida despertar en casa de Daichi y no en algún callejón o bar de mala muerte.

Se levanto con pereza y camino buscando su toalla y ropa para darse un baño, sonrió al abrir su armario, mucha ropa nueva estaba colgada en este, sus ojos se iluminaron, y saco todo de un jalón, ya tenía cosas que presumir en su escuela, a la que por cierto no había asistido en una semana más o menos, para ella era algo normal faltar. Todo terminaba reflejándose en su boleta.

Salió de puntillas de la habitación y entro al baño, encendió la ducha y acomodo su ropa lista para cuando saliera, se sentía con el ánimo renovado, se metió a la ducha dejando que el agua tibia la mojara y relajara sus músculos adoloridos, tomo con sus manos la botella de shampoo de fresas para su cabello, cuando el recuerdo de la noche anterior se detono y termino dejando caer la botella.

Ella había estado a punto de ser violada, por una de esas malditas cosas que la perseguían, pero había sido salvada por alguien…por Daichi Mazuka.

Se dio una ducha rápida, tratando de aliviar la terrible sensación de aquellas asquerosas manos en su cuerpo, tenía que hablar con Daichi ahora, tratar de explicar lo que había pasado, sus piernas comenzaron temblar y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, intentó de calmarse antes de salir, pero le era casi imposible, trato de apagar sus sollozos con sus manos.

Cuando estaba finalmente tranquila salió del baño, ya vestida, quería explicaciones y las quería en ese mismo momento, con paso ligero se acerco a la sala de estar, en donde podía sentir una presencia parecida a la de Daichi, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que fuera la misma, armándose de valor, salió encontrándose con alguien que definitivamente conocía, pero no era Daichi.

—¿Eriol?—pregunto con evidente sorpresa.

—Veo que ya despertaste, bella durmiente—frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí Eriol?—pregunto con evidente molestia.

—Veo que ya estás bien, pero creo que dormida te ves mejor—hablo mordaz, haciéndola enfadar.

—Te hice una pregunta—el chico le sonrió.

—Lo mismo que tu preciosa, eso hago, además de que cuido mientras Daichi está fuera de combate—se encogió de hombro.

Eso alerto a Sakura—¿qué paso con Daichi?—pregunto alarmada.

—Tranquilízate—sólo eso basto para que Sakura se le lanzara encima, tratando de apretarle el cuello—¡Detente, tonta!—la empujo y la sujeto de forma que no pudiera liberarse— Deberías estarme agradecida, salve tu puto trasero y el del imbécil de Syaoran.

Ella detuvo sus intentos homicidas y parpadeo confundida—¿Syaoran?—pregunto sin entender, jalo de la oreja el joven frente a ella—¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¡Y quiero toda la verdad!—exigió.

********O********

Syaoran comenzó a abrir los ojos, le dolía la cabeza horrores y sentía que su cuerpo pesaba como plomo, sentía mucho frio, al parecer alguien había prendido el aire acondicionado y olvidado apagarlo, con evidente furia se levanto a tratar de desenchufar el maldito aparato, mientras maldecía a los humanos por crear maquinas tan infernales.

El simple hecho de tratar de levantarse le costó demasiado, y tratar de llegar hasta el regulador de temperatura o como fuera que se llamara fue toda una odisea. Se dio cuenta de que el endemoniado aparato no estaba en su cuarto, por lo que tuvo que abrir la puerta, que pesaba como mil toneladas.

Tratar de caminar hasta la sala fue nuevamente otra odisea peor que la anterior, tenía la vista algo borrosa y la cabeza le quería explotar con la luz que venía de la sala, tal vez porque ya era de día, se pregunto cuánto había dormido, lo que fuera al parecer sólo había sido unos cuantos minutos porque sentía que el cansancio se le salía hasta por los poros.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con Eriol evidentemente molesto y Sakura que le daba la espada, sentada frente el televisor apagado, en el sillón grande.

—¿Chicos?—su voz salió más como un murmuro—¿Sakura?¿Eriol?—se pregunto si aún seguía soñando.

Trato de despejar de su mente la bruma que le nublaba, pero le era prácticamente imposible, se sentía confundido, agotado y además tenía frio, se abrazo si mismo tratando de guardar un poco el calor corporal, pero la poca energía que le quedaban decidió abandonarlo, estaba a punto de caer de bruces en el suelo cuando alguien lo atrapo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta de que Eriol estaba a junto a él sosteniéndole, sonrió levemente, supo de inmediato que no importaba cuantas cosas hiciera en el futuro no habría forma de pagarle lo que estaba haciendo por él.

—¿Se puede saber que haces levantado?—Syaoran hizo un puchero, se sentía vulnerable.

—Quería apagar el clima, hace demasiado frio—su voz salió nuevamente muy ronca y se dio cuenta de que estaba afónico.

—Tienes una fiebre de caballo loco, vuelve a recostarte…¡ahora!—le ordeno señalando con el dedo índice la puerta de su habitación.

Parpadeo tratando de enfocar un poco la vista y miro a Sakura que seguía dándole la espalda, sorbió un poco la nariz comenzando a sentir una extraña sensación de ahogo, para luego toser, se sentía fatal.

—Tengo sed—murmuro, mientras Eriol ablandaba la mirada.

—Eres un idiota—lo miro confundido, no había hecho nada para ser insultado, pero no respondió, sólo fue a sentarse en el sillón junto a Sakura.

Cerró los ojos un momento, tenia sueño otra vez, pero también se moría de sed y de frio, además estaba confundido, nunca se había sentido así, al menos no que recordará, la ventaja de ser inmortal es que nunca te enfermas. Definitivamente debía ser el Karma por burlarse de los humanos sufriendo por alguna enfermedad.

Tratando de respirar con la boca ya que la nariz la tenía congestionada giro su vista hacia Sakura que ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver, ella sujetaba con fuerza su falda, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos, su fleco no le permitía ver sus ojos pero podía ver como se mordía el labio.

Él nunca había prestado atención en sus muñecas, puesto que ella siempre las cubría, pero ahora la muñeca derecha estaba desnuda, carente de cualquier pulsera, muñequera o algo que la cubriera. En ella se podía ver una marca, una cicatriz, una que él conocía bien.

Sonrió para sus adentros, definitivamente los humanos eran estúpido, y probablemente a él le había tocado cuidar de la estúpida, inútil y problemática de todos, pero eso estaba bien, porque después de todo debía demostrar cuan fuerte era, porque estaba dispuesto a pasar por todo con tal de encontrar la salvación y no espera más que un reto, y de los grandes, sí que estaba bien, descubriría la razón que hacia los humanos tan interesantes.

—Sakura— la llamo y ella se sobresalto, no le dirigió la mirada en ninguna momento, pero él sabía que lo estaba escuchando—Eres una idiota—se la imagino frunciendo el ceño.

Aún sonriendo recostó su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, que pareció sobresaltarse nuevamente, quitando sus manos algo alarmada, mientras el ex-demonio provecho para acomodarse en sus regazo con los ojos aún cerrados.

—¿Has escuchado acerca del "dilema del tranvía"?—la joven seguía callada, pero sabía que había provocado nuevamente sorpresa en ella—maldita filosofía—murmuro—Kaho me matara por esto—abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos verdes confundidos—¿Hasta dónde te pueden llevar tus instintos?—la chica parecía cada vez más confundida—¿Tienes miedo? ¿Le temes a la bestia que vive en mi?—Sintió sus manos viajar por su cabello dándole una suave caricia, entre la neblina de la fiebre un viejo recuerdo se coló por su mente—Es probable que el instinto te mate, pero también es probable que eso te salve…¿Qué dice tu instinto de mi?

El sueño llego a él como suaves olas dándole calma, tal vez el regazo de Sakura era el cielo que tanto buscaba, le gustaba estar en el, quería quedarse en ese lugar para siempre porque estaba a punto de sumergirse en el paraíso, ese que sólo la chica de ojos verdes y manos suaves podía crear para él, ese que podía darle luz y paz, pero cuando la oscuridad asecha en cada rincón la paz no es algo que vaya a ocurrir con seguridad, mucho menos cuando esta vive en ti, y hace por apoderarse de todo.

—No entiendo—escucho la suave voz de la Kinomoto.

—Tranquila, sólo esta alucinando—la distante voz de Eriol sonó como un eco que resonó en su cabeza hasta quedarse dormido.

********O********

Sakura no quitaba la vista del chico dormido en su regazo, en ese punto ya no se sentía alterada, pero si confundida, seguía sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos lo que aquel joven había dicho.

—Parece cansado—murmuro.

—Lo está—Eriol quien ahora traía una bandeja de comida y la colocaba en la mesita de centro parecía tan tranquilo como siempre—sigues pensando en lo que te dije—ella asintió mientras tomaba una taza de té.

—Sigo sin comprender lo que está pasando—el cabello negro-azulado de Eriol brillaba con los rayos del sol que se filtraban por los grandes ventanales de la sala—pero por el momento no hay mucho que pueda hacer el respecto.

Definitivamente Hiragizawa no pudo evitar estar más de acuerdo con eso, al parecer los problemas se comenzaban a incrementar y eso no le sorprendía para nada, de hecho todo ya lo veía venir, vivir tanto había creado en el sabiduría y un gran análisis para prever casi cualquier cosa.

Tendría que llamar a Kaho para cancelar las citas de esa semana, porque era obvio que Syaoran no podría hacer mucho aunque quisiera, probablemente eso traería consecuencias, una Kaho enojada no era buena, lo más seguro es que se la pasara gritando y tendría que ver una pobre Nakuru al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Con un suspiro se resigno a lo que se venía encima y termino su té, pronto tendría su confrontación con Tomoyo y aún no se sentía preparado para eso, pero no le quedaba de otra y pensar que todo esto era por la estúpida de Kinomoto, no es como si la odiara, simplemente le molestaba por todo lo que había hecho pasar a su novia y por los problemas que siempre acarraba consigo, pero ahora estaba atrapado en todo esto y no había marcha atrás.

El reloj había comenzado a avanzar y el tiempo no se iba a detener, ahora sólo quedaba esperar…

_Cortito lo sé, pero ya vamos a entrar al climax de la historia, a partir de hora comenzaremos a tratar temas de Ética, que es en lo se basaba esta historia, en un principio, como ya dije esta historia fue hecha en mis peores momentos de depresión, cuando me debatía entre muchas cosas._

_En algún punto deje de escribir y me metí a hacer otras cosas, años después mientras escribía otras historias me encontré el documento del capítulo pasado guardado y decidí continuarlo._

_Este fic estaba pensado para 12 capítulos en total con todo estructurado y armado, actualmente no recuerdo mucho de eso, pero creo que si las partes más importantes o eso espero, así que preparasen porque ya viene lo bueno xD, el capitulo siguiente será bastante largo o eso espero, me he propuesto a que así sea, muchas cosas van a pasar en el siguiente capítulo que será el detónate principal para lo que sigue en la historia._

_Aunque inicialmente yo no planifique que hubiera lemmon en esta historia, si lo pensé, digamos que esta como un "veremos" por lo que no sé si subir este fic de rated: T a M, eso me lo dirán ustedes y de todas formas no crean que el lemmon será mucho, pero dependiendo de lo que digan, se quedará como simplemente una mención o algo de "lime" pero no lemmon, jajaja no lo sé, aconséjenme mis queridos lectores._

_Sin más díganme lo que piensan en un Review. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que se llamará "Bien" para continuar con el capítulo de "Falacia naturalista"._

_P.D.: ¿creen que lo de Syaoran eran desvaríos? veamos cuanto pueden esos desvaríos volverse realidad._


End file.
